Destined Heroes
by Radical Whales
Summary: Almost ten years have passed since the seven heroes conquered Gaea and saved the world. Thanks to the demigods, an era of unimaginable peace has ensued, and the world has remained intact. Yet, promises to stay true friends and keep in touch can be broken, and post hero life has seemed to drift even the closest of friends apart... Rated K plus just in case
1. Two days before: Jackson family

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **A quick summary of what's up ahead**

 **When two certain demigods finally decide to tie the knot, the Heroes of Olympus are forced to reunite once again.**

 **A wedding can spark the revival of friendships, bring communities together; both Roman and Greek, and can lead to a chance to catch up with childhood friends.**

 **For some this is a blessing. For others it's a burden, a way for secrets to spill over.**

 **It's truly impossible for a demigod wedding to go without any mishaps, so expect the unexpected. Which demigods are hiding a toxic secret? Who is getting married? How much has the world changed?**

 **Featuring characters from both PJAO and HOO, with mentions of:**

 **Coach Hedge, Grover, the Stoll brothers**

 **Reyna, Katie Gardner, Clarisse and many more!**

 **Basically the story will consist of multiple chapters with different P. of certain demigods as they prepare to meet for the "big event" Let me know what you guys think and enjoy reading :)**

 ** _Two days before_**

"How long has it been?" She wondered wistfully. Her golden hair shone brightly as the warm glow of the early autumn sun peaked through the thin curtains of the window.

"Too long" He replied with almost the same tone. His sea green eyes flickered brightly with millions of memories of past adventures, and well remembered times.

The two sat on the floor of their living room, surrounded by various children's toys and books. The TV screen flashed almost every minute with the vivid colours of kid's cartoons. Amidst all the chaos, an unopened invitation lay innocently on the floor, in front of the couple, untouched.

The man decided to open the letter first, much to the discontent of his wife. He lifted the paper from the seal, and snuck a glance at the woman.

"Wedding, baby shower or one of his prank letters." He asked her curiously.

Her stormy grey eyes intensified for a brief moment, a thousand thoughts and possibilities swirling beneath those beautiful orbs.

"Honestly I have no idea. But judging from the envelope, it looks too formal to be one of those prank letters. Although it could be a wedding invite…" She shook her head. "Leo doesn't have the guts to do it." Annabeth decided.

The man sat there, thinking deeply.

"Percy, just open it"

He broke out of his thoughts sharply, and hurriedly unfolded the contents inside.

The invite read:

 _"Percy, Annabeth and family_ _,_

 _You are invited to:_ _Calypso and Leo's wedding bash_ _!_

 _Yep, it's finally happening!_

 _When: 28_ _th_ _September, Wednesday_

 _Where: Camp Half Blood_ _Long Island, New York 11954_

 _By the time this get's to you, the wedding will probably be in two or three days time. Sorry about the late notice, you guys live so far away, and the stupid iris messenger wasn't working._

 _What to bring:_ _umbrella, and jacket due to the occasional showers_

 _You guys don't have to worry about this, sorry again I would have printed another one but the printer sort of caught on fire through my frustration. Stupid machine. Anyway, It's a long story I'll tell you when you get here_

 _Leo and Calypso_ _would appreciate you coming to their wedding!_

 _RSVP:_ _Iris Messenger_ _yeah that's not working_

 _Do you guys have a phone yet? Just text me back (632-8359) and I'll know you're coming. Heck, rock up, and it wouldn't even matter."_

"Did Leo just print his wedding invitations on those printable birthday invitations for kids parties?" Percy asked, bewildered, once he finished reading.

Annabeth snatched the paper from Percy's hands and peered carefully at the writing.

"Isn't that the same one we used for Silena's birthday last year?" Annabeth said, appalled.

"That's what I was thinking. I distinctly remember that purple writing."

Annabeth looked so closely at the paper that the tip of her nose flattened against the paper.

"That is definitely white out. He's gone and written over the 'birthday' and put 'wedding.' And then he's basically crossed out all of the instructions with that red pen. Unbelievable! I can just imagine Calypso's face" Annabeth laughed then, thinking back to the various memories of Leo, and the strange and funny things he had done since she had met him.

"Honestly, you would think a son of Hephaestus would be able to whip us something as easy as an invitation." Percy said incredulously.

"Do you know how ironic that sounds coming from you? Now you understand why I call you seaweed brain. You can bake blue cookies for the school lunches, but you can't even make dinner without something exploding" Annabeth told him, ruffling up his hair, making Percy wince.

Annabeth stood up from the ground and moved to pull the curtains open so that the sun shone through to the kitchen behind them. She peered at the seemingly large 'for sale' sign on the front lawn. It had only been a week on the market, but Annabeth was worried the house wouldn't sell as fast as she wanted it too.

With three kids and Mrs O'leary, the simple abode that they had fallen in love with almost six years ago just wasn't big enough. Charlie, the youngest of the three, would move out of his cot soon, and he would have to find a room other than his parents one.

Annabeth tied her hair back, getting ready for the start of the day.

"Who would of thought that Leo would finally pull his head in and marry that girl?" Percy continued, setting the invitation down and stretching his arms, yawning.

"Even I didn't see that coming. I'll have to iris messenger Piper to see what's going on." Annabeth said out loud.

"If it's in two days time we'll have to start making our way down there in about an hour or two. I'll have to cancel work, Percy you might not be able to make that work trip to that reef you were going to." Annabeth continued, moving now to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

"That should be okay, it was only for samples. I'll have to call the school for Silena and Bianca though. I guess Charlie's first swim lesson will have to wait." Percy sounded a little disappointed that his father son bonding time would have to wait, but he was just as excited to see his friends again.

"Is Silena up yet? We need her to start helping us pack" Annabeth asked him with gritted teeth, as she began to furiously whisk an egg mixture while performing multiple tasks at once.

Percy only just became aware what his wife was doing.

"Hey that's my job! Leave it, I'll continue, you go wake up Silena." He sounded hurt, and Annabeth sighed. She reluctantly gave up the whisk and slumped to her daughter's bedroom.

"Just don't go explode anything while I'm gone Seaweed brain. We're trying to sell a house you know." She warned suddenly, glaring at her husband before walking away.

"Anything for my wise girl." Percy mumbled.

As he continued stirring the egg mixture, flecks of egg spat out onto his arm. Then, when he went to rub it off, the inked Trident caught his eye.

Percy observed the tattoo on the inner of his arm and remembered. Remembered how dangerous and crazy his life was before he settled into married life.

Sometimes he missed the action, the thrill of running for his life. He missed the excitement of protecting his friends and meeting new monsters. He knew that would happen, especially how abruptly his life changed from chaos, to war and then to peace. But then he would see his children's faces, his wife and his home and all of that would melt away.

Percy turned his arm back, and continued stirring. In almost a second it was as if though the thought had never happened.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! Look! Miss O'Leary is gone again." Silena urged her father with all her will to look at the shadow, of the rather large hellhound. The five year old stood on the kitchen stool, waving frantically at her father. Her black curls bounced around on her shoulders, as she looked at him with the same sea green eyes of her busy father.

"Hang on a second baby, I'm trying not to burn your breakfast." Percy said in the kindest voice he could manage as he finished off the eggs quickly. He didn't want to set off any explosions from either the fry pan or his wife.

"Daddy you forgot to put the blue food colouring in" Bianca said stubbornly, folding her arms as her grey eyes stormed over. The three year old knew if she stood on the stool she would get into trouble from her mother, so she instead sat patiently waiting for her breakfast. She wanted her mum to be in a good mood if she was going to braid her light chestnut hair for her.

"Sorry sweetpea, I'll put that in now."

In a matter of seconds, the eggs turned an azure blue. The colour change never seized to amaze the girls, and Silena stopped bouncing to admire her father's handiwork. Percy grinned at their priceless expressions.

Mrs O'Leary had been disappearing a lot lately, and Percy hadn't seen Nico or Will for a while either. He knew that they drifted a lot, from what Nico had told him, and that Will liked to travel. But that didn't explain why Percy's hellhound went hell bound.

Percy wondered what Will and Nico thought of Leo's wedding invite. They probably had the same reaction as him – dumbstruck and unconvinced. It was pretty sudden to say the least.

"In answer to your question Silena, I believe Mrs O'Leary is with Uncle Nico. Remember sometimes he borrows her for his special work?" Percy set the plates down on the placemats, with the blue omelettes steaming with heat. Bianca didn't wait for it to cool down, and began to scoff her breakfast down eagerly. Silena however, was unhappy with her father's answer and stood stubbornly with her arms folded.

"Why can't he borrow _me_ for his special work? I have to show Uncle Will my drawing." She asked, tilting her head to the side and dropping her bottom lip.

Percy chuckled. "I don't think you would be strong enough to do Mrs O'Leary's job. Don't you think?" He reached over and poked her tiny spaghetti arm. Silena managed to smile in return.

"She wouldn't but I would." Bianca said proudly, licking her fingers before rolling her pyjama sleeves up. With a toothless grin she flexed her scrawny arms that were even smaller than her older sister and kissed what she thought was her bicep.

Percy almost burst out laughing then and there. Bianca always came out with the most random and funny things. Though she sometimes went quiet around her obnoxious sister, and let Silena talk Percy and Annabeth's ears off. She was smart too, and knew how to avoid getting into trouble, with her parents pre occupied with baby Charlie, and Silena's first year of proper school.

"Who taught you that one?"

"Aunty Piper. She said Uncle Weo does that _all_ the time"

Percy laughed again. She was learning strange things from her family.

Annabeth came out of her room suddenly, and over to Percy with Charlie on her hip and a bottle in his mouth. Percy kissed Charlie's face and softly ruffled his golden tufts of hair.

"How's my little man doing today?" He asked him. Charlie gazed back at him, smiling through the bottle, making a happy baby sound.

"The bags are packed Percy. Once we've had breakfast, we really should be heading off." Annabeth shot a warning glance at Silena who immediately sat down on her stool.

"Where are we going mummy?" Bianca asked. Her omelette was finished and she rolled down her sleeves.

"A road trip sweetie. Your uncle Leo and aunty Calypso are getting married!"

There was a minor silence as the news sunk in, Silena put a hand over her mouth as Bianca's dropped open.

Suddenly they darted a look of excitement and glee. They slid off their stools and began dancing around each other.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look of amusement as Charlie chewed on his bottle obliviously, unaware of how special the moment would be when the heroes of Olympus came together once again.


	2. One day before: Grace family

******Authors note**

 **I'll try to publish new chapters weekly, with each chapter getting closer to the wedding. This one's a little short, next one should be bigger though. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

 **One day before**

 **The Grace family**

Camp half blood had changed so much since Jason arrived ten years ago. For one thing, the amount of demigods, and cabins had grown immensely; almost triple the size of what the safe haven was before. For another, demigods were living longer, so with Chiron's permission, camp half blood was welcome to adult demigods and their families alike.

He was surprised that he and his wife, Piper, were the only of his closest friends who had moved in to camp half blood for good. Frank and Hazel, of course stayed in the legion, with Frank having a high-ranking position there. Nico and Will, kind of dropped in and out of every which place, so no surprise there. Leo and Calypso hadn't permanently moved into one of the homes, but it looked like they might move somewhere else. However he was most surprised about Percy and Annabeth. They lived in neither New Rome, nor Camp Half Blood, but in the real world. Apparently their jobs prevented them from staying close to their godly side.

Other things had stayed the same. The coffee stains on the games table, from a demigod who Piper had only spoken of in wonder and awe. The best bits of dinner were still scraped into the fire, to pay respect to the gods. Rachel Dare, the oracle, still babbled prophecies at random times, although they were declining as the years went on. The quests were mostly errands for the gods, or to capture and kill loose monsters. It was strange for Jason to take a backseat on the action, and watch the young demigods eagerly fulfil their destinies.

 _That could be my son one day_

What Jason liked the most though, was that the Roman and Greek demigods were welcome to come to each other's home whenever they wanted or needed to. This was especially useful when he was _Pontifex Maximus_ , and built a shrine to every god that had a demigod in either camp. Although he missed his previous job, which had ended just almost two years ago, he knew he had bigger shoes to fill. A job in which Jason was not sure he would ever be ready for.

He was going to tell Percy and Annabeth first, since they were closest to the warrior, more than anyone else. Then he would reveal the news to everyone else at the wedding. Jason hoped that someone else had big news to share, to ease the load on everyone's shoulders.

He didn't know whether to tell anyone that news first, or the news, that next year he would become a father again. Piper had only found out the night before the last, and she and Jason couldn't wait until their son had a little brother or sister to play with.

Jason sat silently contemplating these things on the hill watching his young son play chase with his mother.

His best friend Leo sat beside him, just as quietly watching the young boy.

Piper looked at ease, as she ran after him, with a huge smile on her face and her choppy chestnut hair flying behind her. She caught up to the child easily, and scooped him up giving him hundred of kisses on his face. Tho boy burst in a fit of giggles, and Piper let him go. He tumbled onto the grass, laughing as his blonde hair shone against his kaleidoscope eyes and toasted brown skin.

"Don't you ever think back to our first ever real quest we did together, and think 'whoa look how far we've come?'" Leo wondered out loud, interrupting his friend's intensely sentimental thoughts.

Jason pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so he could see his Leo's face better. It was full of curiosity and fascination. He could tell that Leo wasn't joking around, and for once he was actually being serious.

"Didn't think I was going to survive this long, that's for sure." Jason eventually decided, with mild amusement. Leo chuckled.

"Didn't think that I would be marrying a titan's daughter, back when I was in that last foster home with you guys." Leo laughed jokingly, and then turned serious just as quickly.

"Hell, I really had no idea what would happen to me if I hadn't found you two –this place." He gestured toward the whole camp in effect.

"Jail, dead or another washed up runaway." He finished softly.

Jason nodded in agreement. He always wondered the same thing, when Hera took his memory away and if he would ever find himself again. Still, after so much time had passed, Jason knew he wasn't the same person, and even with every memory back, it seemed as though she had loosened the part of him that was attached to the Roman gods.

Leo groaned suddenly and put his face inside his hands.

"Why is it that as we're getting older, we've become so sentimental about everything? I mean I was just sitting here, enjoying my last day as a single man, watching mini Jasper run around."

Jason nodded sleepily half listening to what Leo had just said about his son. Then his eyes widened suddenly.

"Jasper? What does that mean!?" Jason said incredulously.

"It's what we used to call you and Pipes when you properly started dating. Ja from your name, Per from Piper's name. Jasper" Leo said with a dreamy look in his eye while moving his fingers around in effect.

"We as in the whole camp." Jason said in a monotone. Leo couldn't help but grin.

"You named our relationship by meshing our names together? And the whole camp knew about it? Everyone but us?" He choked.

"Well not entirely… Piper knew as well." Leo said uncomfortably, bracing himself for the huge lightning bolt that he thought was coming. He winced as Jason's eyes glowered for a second, but they turned back to normal just as fast. Jason simply looked confused. Leo relaxed and let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"What's the deal bro? It's not like you were the first." Leo said innocently.

"It's embarrassing that I never was in with this stuff." Jason grumbled.

"Well we didn't tell you because we knew you would react this way. We guessed you'd pull out the big tanti, spit the dummy over a ship name"

And you called Thomas, that name." Jason shuddered.

"What, to sissy to say it out loud?" Leo dared to venture. Jason frowned, and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I've still got the best man's speech to say, _hot stuff."_ Jason swiftly countered with a smirk.

Leo promptly shut up then and there, much to the well-hidden mirth of Jason.

They were silent for a few moments, gazing out to Piper and a resting Thomas, sprawled out on the grass below them.

"If it really bothers you, I won't say it again. I just don't want Calypso hearing some of the more… wild stories of our early twenties." Leo eventually ruled out, chuckling nervously. It was Jason's turn to pick on Leo. He batted his eyelids innocently.

"What? You don't want her to hear the time when th-"

"Enough, Jason Grace. You shouldn't be the one to talk." Leo put a hand up, and turned away from his friend's face.

"If this stuff is really going to come up tomorrow, I'll be extremely concerned. Half of it was all one big, messy blur." Jason then began to laugh at a fond memory of ludicrous times. It wasn't long before Leo caught on and laughed too.

"Were you thinking of that the time when we all thought it would be fun to pick a fight with those drakons, but me and you were so out of it that we ended up knocking each other out with our swords?" Leo almost cringed as he spoke.

"What on earth was I doing with a sword?" He muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Gods I hardly remember any of that. But I do remember Frank trying to shape shift, but he turned into a frog or something, and we couldn't find him for ages." Jason chuckled.

"Good times, those were" Leo finished.

"Yeah, it was probably the closest we ever were with everyone."

"Was that when we were twenty, twenty one…?" Leo wondered.

"I don't think Percy and Annabeth were married back then… so I guess we were twenty" Jason reflected.

"Twenty years old… I gotta say I kind of miss those days. This Leo standing right here is not the Leo that was back then."

Jason scoffed.

"You haven't changed a bit, and you never will my friend."


	3. 11 Hours Before: The Zhang family

**********AUTHORS NOTE**

 **As promised a longer chapter and I'm pretty pumped for the next one. It'll be in the point of view of Nico and Will, and I want to get it right so it may take a little more than a week for the next update.**

 **Also on a side note, I just finished Trials of Apollo! I absolutely loved it, and anyone keen to read it I suggest you do it as soon as possible. I think waiting for this novel is where I got the inspiration to write this ten year future thing. I've been meaning to get it out for awhile, but just haven't gotten around to it. So now that I've read TOP I might weave in some subtle hints/stuff from it as the story goes on, but to anyone who HASN'T read it, it'll be really subtle incase you don't want any spoilers.**

 **Anyway, this is how I imagined Frank and Hazel's relationship ten years time, it's probably totally different from what Rick would have imagined, but this is just what came to me.**

 **The story should start to come together soon, so without further ado, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"I could never get sick of this" Frank said contentedly and sighed.

It was the beginning of the afternoon, and Frank could not will himself to move from his bed. His partner, Hazel, was fast asleep next to him, and was in no mood to wake from her slumber. Frank lay on his back, watching his tiny infant daughter stare sleepily at him from his large chest.

At only three months, the young girl made enough noise to wake up god knows what from the bottom of Tartarus. She was truly the granddaughter of mars, and her parents worried she was picking up way too many of the traits of her war-obsessed grandfather. The only way for her to sleep was if her parents sung various 'victory songs' to her. As soon as Frank or Hazel stopped singing, and just when they thought she falling asleep, she would start to bawl.

The parents would fall asleep before their unsettled and loud daughter. They took turns; Frank would be by her cot one night, while Hazel tried to sleep, and then they would swap. This wasn't really working for any of the three, and Frank and Hazel tried to rack their brains to find another way to send the little one to peaceful dreams.

The close-knit family lived in New Rome, in quite a small apartment block near other demigod families. Before their daughter Willow was born, Frank and Hazel live in the best place at Camp Jupiter, with Frank being the lone praetor of camp and Hazel being a senator. That all changed when Frank was seriously injured in a fiery battle against monsters. Not even nectar and ambrosia could heal his wounds. A long recovery period and a lengthy operation meant that Frank was forced to give up his position as praetor, and all the perks that came along with it. It was hard, but he knew it would be best for Camp Jupiter if they had a leader who was strong and able. With Reyna giving up her position long ago, it was time for a new generation of demigods to take charge.

It was an emotional time for both of them. Frank not only gave up his position, but also had to retire from the twelfth legion early. He expected to serve for fifteen or maybe even twenty years; he only got nine. Nine short years to prove and best himself as a leader and as a warrior. Then he was suddenly thrust into the world of New Rome, totally unprepared for his future. Hazel found that she was pregnant with Willow and eventually had to stop her position as Senator for good. She couldn't raise a child and serve the legion at the same time, that was impossible as well as unfair to the entire legion and the child. The legion needed demigods who were fully committed to their tasks and their people. She too retired earlier from the legion than she wanted. It was so intense at that time, that the two were almost about to throw away their relationship for good. But they found Willow to hold on to, and they salvaged their relationship and made it strong again.

They were in the process of organising a larger house to be built, so that their daughter could move out of their room and into her own. They hoped she would have more room to play with her toys in the future.

Hazel was at breaking point last night. She tried everything to get Willow to sleep, but as soon as she set her down, Willow immediately burst into tears.

'If you can't put her to sleep I'm sleeping outside' She told Frank, exasperated.

In the middle of singing a really terrible version of 'eye of the tiger' Frank finally found a way to send the child to sleep without him having to open his mouth:

The recorded sounds of various battle cries.

It came to him in a dream, and he was sure that it was his father sending him a message. It worked like magic, and the girl stopped her crying immediately.

Hazel soon fell asleep straight after, and Frank slept still as a rock the whole night.

"Who would of thought that all it took was an I pod and an army to send you to sleep?" He marvelled. She glanced up at him with golden eyes and her dark tufts of hair stood up. Frank chuckled at her confused expression and caressed her tiny cheek.

"I wonder what Leo and Calypso will say about you?"

"They'll make fun of me for sure. Willow Léi Zhang, who goes to bed with war in her ears and annihilates any toy we give her. " He grumbled.

Willow, almost looked as though she grinned at this and probably was thinking

 _'Hey, you forgot to mention that time I kicked you in the face when you tried putting a pink onesie on me"_

Hazel stirred suddenly, and turned to face Frank. When she saw Willow resting soundly, she smiled and reached to stroke her daughter's face.

"What time is it Frank? Please don't say it's nine o'clock yet" Hazel said groggily closing her eyes.

Frank felt to the side of the bed, and touched the top of what he thought was the alarm clock. He lifted it and nearly jumped out of his skin when he read what it said.

"Holy Moly, Hazel it's almost 12:00! We've got to go." He said, panicky. Hazel shot up suddenly, and looked around the room for any spare pair of jeans lying around.

"The one time we sleep in. Hopefully we won't be the last ones there"

* * *

"Are you sure only Percy and Nico know?" Hazel asked worriedly as she strapped Willow in her booster seat. They were just about to hit the road, in a car borrowed from their extremely kind next-door neighbours. Sometimes Hazel wondered how on earth the family next door put up with them.

"Yes I specifically told Percy not to tell Annabeth. You know we can tell them, and it wouldn't matter? They know us! We probably hurt Piper's feelings too. All those Iris Messages with our friends and we lied to them every time. What are we going to tell Leo and Calypso? Jason? We can't just say 'Hi guys, haven't seen you in about a year, sorry we forgot to tell you, we have a baby now, I'm not praetor and Hazel retired from the legion.'" Frank said sarcastically.

Hazel blinked, a little stunned at his words. She glanced at Willow who was squirming around in her chair, eager to get moving. The young girl had a big grin on her face as she caught eyes with her mother. She had only learnt how to smile barely a week ago, and hadn't stop doing it since.

"I know it's a huge mess and it's been really hard for you to keep Willow from our friends, but can we just stick to the story where we got eloped and then wanted to surprise everyone for Leo's wedding?" Hazel's eyes were wide, almost pleading.

Frank sighed and gently closed the door of the car.

"I'll do it for you because I love you, but I don't like it. I know marriage is important to you-and for me, but us not married is on you. I asked you to be my wife, but you said no. Multiple times. It's almost coming off that you're ashamed of Willow" Frank admitted.

Hazel swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat. Growing up in an extremely different time and era, made adjusting to the modern world difficult. Even at twenty-three and three quarters years old, Hazel still did not understand how to properly use a computer, and was still shocked at the level of acceptance of other cultures in society. Marriage back then was not a choice; it was an expectation.

Sometimes it scared her to think what might have happened to her daughter if Hazel was not married in the time she was raised. She surely would have been shunned, out casted and treated differently just like Hazel was growing up as a child. Hazel needed to think like a strong independent demigod in the twenty first century. Not like a helpless woman who relied on others. It upset her to hear those words from her other half. She took a shaky breath before speaking.

"You need to know I am anything but ashamed of Willow. I love her, and you and Willow are my world."

She put a hand on Frank's shoulder. He responded by putting a hand on top of hers.

"Willow deserves parents who are willing to be together. You know why I said no, it just didn't feel like the right time. I wasn't ready for such a huge commitment. Then Willow came along, and our whole world changed."

She leant forward, and on tiptoes she whispered in his ear.

"But if you asked me now, the answer would be yes"

Frank froze for a second before letting the corners of his mouth lift in a smirk. He patted her shoulder with his other hand.

"Glad to hear it. But you're driving." He replied calmly, as if she was merely was talking about the weather. He kissed her forehead and then made his way to the passenger side of the car. Hazel again, was stumped for words. But it only took a second to regain her composure.

"FRANK ZHANG! Don't you ever do that to me! Did you not hear what I just said?" Hazel said furiously, stomping her foot on the ground. Frank even had the nerve to laugh.

"All this time you've said no to me proposing to you. Maybe it's time for you to take action into your own hands, and ask me instead. If you really want it, you would just do it." He said cleverly.

"But I don't have a ring!"

"I don't care. Besides you'd be the one wearing it not me."

"Witness?"

"So? You're proposing, not marrying me. Willow can be our witness if you really want one."

Hazel stopped for a second, and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe I'm actually considering this. The man is supposed to ask the girl, not the opposite."

"Hey, that 1940's thinking; remember Hazel? It doesn't matter, as long as the couple love each other. You love me right?"

"Yes"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Hazel turned her eyes downcast. She knew the answer was nothing, but for some reason, whether pure nervousness, or her backward way of thinking, Hazel couldn't bring herself to answer his question. Finally after a few intense seconds, Hazel spoke.

"… Do I have to get down on one knee?" She mumbled, looking at her scuffed converse sneakers. Eroded and worn from age, the shoes still carried the memory of victory, the victory of Gaea's defeat and success of future peace. Well as peaceful as it could get for an average demigod.

Frank bit back his laughter, because he knew how sensitive this topic was for her.

"Not if you don't want to"

Hazel took a deep breath. She decided that she wouldn't get down on one knee, but rather stand with her two feet firmly planted on the ground. She looked up from the ground and into the eyes of her lover.

"Frank Zhang, you have my heart, soul and home… Will you do the honour of marrying me?" She said steadily, even though her heart was going a million miles an hour.

Frank nodded and grinned.

"Yes" He laughed.

In two strides he was face to face with her again. He lifted her and spun her around and she giggled in happiness. To them, in that instant, it was almost like the golden years of their youth. They were just Frank and Hazel, no drama no insane injuries, but two naïve demigods having fun and staying true to themselves.

It was almost the perfect moment, until something in Frank's back began to flare.

* * *

"Ok I'm going to put you down now before my back gets sore." Frank grunted. He dropped her suddenly and rubbed the middle and sides of his lower back, where the muscle tore and he nearly lost the ability to walk.

"Sorry, it must be the baby fat" Hazel said sheepishly.

"Baby fat? Please. I didn't even know there was such a thing. I lift a set of college books and it hurts. Best to let it heal so I can carry my future wife down the isle?" He said light heartedly. But the misery in his eyes was obvious. He turned to the car window, and peered at the shape of what he thought was his daughter. He didn't want his body preventing him from playing with his child.

 _What if I can't carry Willow anymore_ He thought with a pang in his heart. He knew his back was getting riddled with pain more so everyday. He hardly ever shape shifted anymore because it could be so intolerable. Besides, a bear clutching his back didn't look that threatening to anyone.

"You don't have to make a joke out of it if it hurts you Frank." Hazel said with sympathy, gently rubbing the place where he was sore. Frank sighed.

"I know. But it's nice to imagine what could be. That's all" He admitted.

 _The price of being a veteran demigod_ He thought bitterly.

He remembered vividly the times his mother would tell stories of those who survived the battlefield after war. The injured, who never found their way back to the person they used to be. She promised him that she would never be like some of the broken old veterans who became resentful and detached from the rest of world. But his mother's last words to him before she left, were what he remembered most, and now more than ever, he clung on them like he had never done before.

 _"If you ever follow in my footsteps Frank; which you won't, because I'll make your grandma stop you. But if you do, don't you ever forget who you really are."_

 _"Who am I mama?"_

 _"That little person inside your heart is who you are Frank. The people around you will count on that. You don't want to be like Mr Harry grumpy pants, the next door neighbour, do you?"_

Now, almost twenty years later Frank was in a situation that his mother prepared him for. Even in her passing, his mother still lived on within him.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous, guess what mummy did? She just proposed to daddy and he said yes." Hazel told her daughter in a sweet baby voice. She was in the driver's seat, and she turned around to see Willow.

"Do you approve?" Frank added from the passenger seat swivelling around as best he could.

Willow made a gurgling sound.

"I think that was a yes." They both said in unison.

The couple caught eyes with one another, and couldn't help but share a childlike grin. Hazel twisted the ignition key to start the car. The car made a gentle hum, and she pressed the acceleration to go forward. She eased back into her chair and reflected.

At six years old, she imagined her life vastly different to the one passing in her eyes.

She never imagined she was the daughter of a powerful God, that she could use magic and that she would become a hero and save the world.

She never imagined that she would die, only later to be reborn, and to find that she had a whole other family.

She never imagined she would find love again, be a mother and propose to her future husband.

She certainty didn't think she would propose in a car park, with a car between her and Frank and without a ring.

But after reflecting on what has happened so far in her wildly intense life, Hazel learnt something that she had never stopped to realise before.

No matter what little control she had of her fate, she could at least pause and be happy and content, to enjoy the fruits of her love, her family and her friends.

With her hands on the wheel of the moving car, and her head held high, Hazel was determined to be the best version she could possibly be of herself. Still giddy with adrenaline, Hazel continued feeling content and excited at the prospect of seeing her friends. But then after five minutes, the feelings all drained when Willow started to make choky crying sounds.

"Oh gods I forgot the i-pod" Frank hit his palm against his forehead.

Hazel sighed in frustration. Willow began to bawl.

"Maybe try the radio?" Frank asked optimistically in between Willow's screeching cries.

"This is going to be a long road trip." Hazel decided with a weary smile. She turned the radio switch to old school, and the music blared noisily.

 _"I've paid my dues…"_ It began.


	4. One Hour Before: SolaceDi Angelo

********AUTHORS NOTE**

 **It's been awhile since I last posted a chapter, so without further ado here it is! Nico and Will ten years time, hope u enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

 **One Day Before**

 _Nico…Nico… Can you hear me? It's your father Hades. I need you to do something for me. It's quite embarrassing so don't laugh. Don't attempt to even snicker, because I promise you, son or not, that I will humiliate you ten fold of what I am feeling right now. Now, a pack of hellhounds were brought to my palace as a gift from that no good pain in the backside brother of mine. I may or may not have done a small favour for him, something that I'm regretting profoundly… But anyway, that's not the point. You see, I walked out of my palace, left those hellhounds for merely five minutes and then they were gone. I wasn't too fussed about this, because Zeus brings bad luck to my home anyway. But then I saw what they had done. This is the most embarrassing part._

 _They stole my underwear Nico._

 _Yes, the special ones that Persephone was knitting for me with the souls and everything. If she finds out I'm in huge trouble and I don't want to see her in a bad mood again. Last time that happened, she wouldn't talk to me for two years. Please find those hellhounds for me Nico. It's too shameful to ask any of my guards, and if by gods my brother finds out, it'll be the topic of conversation for hundreds of years. You have to do this for me son; I promise I won't ask any favours of you after. This will be the last one. I mean it this time._

* * *

One hour before

"Gods we're late again. Now we're going to have to shadow jump – Do you still know how to do that?" Will said, beyond exasperated turning to the man beside him, Nico Di Angelo.

Nico smirked in return.

"Relax, of course I remember. I thought you were meant to be happy and stress free, and I was your opposite. Not the other way round" He teased.

"It's kind of hard to be relaxed when we're standing on top of a building, in _Japan_ and we've got one hour to get a suit, look decent and be in America, for a _wedding_. This is beyond crazy. It's _insane_ " Will said beyond belief.

The two uniquely different demigods were standing on top of a rather large building, so tall; in fact, that the cars below looked as though they were one mass centipede, twisting through neighbouring sister buildings.

The dark haired demigod had a stygian sword resting in his hand comfortably, almost as though it was an extension of his body. He stood centred on the ground, as though anything that would come at him wouldn't make him move an inch. The blonde one, on the other hand, had a bow, and a quiver of arrows on his back. He looked delicate and poised, as light and agile as a gazelle. But despite his fretting, his face was hard set and determined.

"Hey look, just on time. The hellhounds. Now we just got to find what my father was looking for." Nico remarked.

Four hellhounds appeared from each corner of the rooftop, circling in for the kill. Their pupils glowed red with fire, and their mouths lolled open, bearing snarled teeth, perched on the gums with a point as sharp as an eagle's eye. Their saliva began dribbling down onto the ground in small, sticky puddles.

"How are you enjoying this?" Will complained. He drew his bow, his hand firmly clasped on the arrow, ready to let it fly when he needed it to. The hellhounds tensed at this and stopped for a second much to the delight of Will. But they got to their senses quickly and began to draw closer and closer.

"Trust me, there are better things that I'd rather be doing right now; like sleeping and rewatching seasons of _the walking dead_. You know I hate these stupid errands of my father. Pointless waste of time." He rolled the sword over the palm of his hand edging the hellhounds to come closer.

"You're not trying to avoid our friend's wedding are you?" Will said with a lifted eyebrow.

"What? No of course not. I just told you that." Nico scoffed, but his eyes darted to the side. He knew a lot of stuff that his friends had hidden from each other, and he wasn't sure how it was all going to go down. He really didn't want to be in the middle of an all out demigod brawl. _Surely that wouldn't happen_ he thought to himself. He pushed nagging thoughts aside.

Will looked concerned, but his face changed quickly when one of the hellhounds decided to jump attack his face. He had just enough time to react to let three arrows fly, each piercing a trigger point on the monster. In a matter of seconds it turned to dust, the golden fine powder falling onto his face, making him cough.

"This one hasn't eaten the fabric. It's one of the other three" Will said in between coughs.

 _What on earth would possess a hellhound to eat my dad's underpants?_

"The one we're looking for should be more powerful, with all those souls inside of it."

The other hellhounds were wise enough to wait, and instead thought to attack the demigods in a pack. Will and Nico turned back-to-back, keeping close eye contact with the monsters.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Will asked, looking to Nico out the corner of his eye with a devilish grin.

"I'm thinking that you think that I'm thinking on the lines of it." He replied grimly. The hellhounds pressed all their weight on their back paws, ready to pounce on their prey.

"On the count of three." Will shouted.

"One"

"Two

"Three"

Just as the hellhounds leaped forward, Nico grabbed Will's arm and teleported behind the monsters in a dark, clouded mist. Will wasted no time, and as soon as his feet felt dry land, drew his bow again. Arrows soared through the air, the path as straight as a torpedoes target. The hellhounds, confused with finding no prey, were too lost to find where their demigod meat had disappeared. The shaft sunk in deep flesh before the hellhounds could even begin to turn their heads. Two of the hellhounds instantaneously combusted into golden dust, the other recovered quickly, unharmed. Will slung his bow on his shoulder and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"Glad to see you still got the ability to teleport, I'm slightly impressed. I thought I'd drilled it out of you completely. Wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but we got the job done" He noted.

"Some things you just can't ever forge-

Hey look, what a lousy shot, you missed one!" Nico complained as he pointed to the remaining Hellhound that he'd failed to notice before. Will looked taken back, but then he shook his head.

"I never miss and I definitely hit that one."

Nico's eyes widened.

"This must be the one that ate my dad's pants! Okay, you've had all the action today and I think it's fitting that I finish this hellhound off." He lifted the corner of his mouth ever so slightly and brought his sword forward in fighting position.

"What ever you say Lord of Darkness. I'll contact Mrs O'Leary so she'll be ready to give Hades his underwear."

Will took off before Nico even had a chance to open his mouth and retort a comment back. Nonetheless, he shook away Will's words and put his head into the fight. His vision was a little hazy from the shadow jump, but in a way he was kind of glad. The shadow jump had dulled his senses, and that meant that he wouldn't hesitate when he had to destroy the demon possessed, underwear eating monster dog. After all this time it still felt strange for him to kill something that looked almost exactly the same as one of his greatest friends.

The hellhound jumped attacked faster than what Nico anticipated. Yet he stepped out of harms way easily despite his delayed reaction time. The hellhound finding no flesh, skid on the cool, concrete roof floor, growling as saliva flew from every corner of its mouth. The monster quickly regained its composure and twisted its body to face Nico again. This time though, the man was ready. As the monster ran forward and reached air, Nico ran with equal speed towards it. At the last second, Nico dove down with his back almost touching the floor, slicing the monsters underbelly as it soured over his body. As what he expected, it was the weak spot of the monster, and it too finally combusted in a golden shower of dust. Nico stood up all in one motion, covered in golden flakes, clenching a pair of moaning soul infested underwear. He caught eyes with Will and a whimpering Mrs O'Leary, who was shaking with fear as she looked down the distance below them.

"And that is the last favour I am ever doing for my father." Nico declared.

Will could have sworn the ground shook then.

Nico rushed forward to Mrs O'Leary and tied the underwear around her blue collar. He caught sight of the glistening nametag, with the phone number and name of her family. "JACKSON" it read in clear text. That single word reminded him of his infatuation with the demigod Percy Jackson. The rebel kid, turned hero. The man who had once promised him that he would protect his sister's life and broke his heart. But unlike his teenage years, the thoughts were as blurry as coming back from shadow travel. Percy was merely a distant thought. He was a match compared to a fire, a puddle compared to the ocean. As Nico caught eyes with his blue-eyed limber demigod, he knew there was no one who could ever sway or change his love.

"Off you go girl, I know you want to get this building. Thanks for being brave" Will told the hellhound, patting her head and interrupting Nico's thoughts.

When Mrs O'Leary disappeared in a shadowed mist, Nico stepped forward and kissed Will.

Will taken back at first, stood still, but eventually leant into the kiss.

"What was that for?" He whispered after they had broken apart.

"For everything" Nico said simply.

Nico did not know what would become of him without the existence of Will in his life. He was the bright light that had been the beacon of hope out of his darkness, pain and loneliness.

The two demigods touched heads, tentatively closed their eyes and smiled; content in their love and presence.

* * *

"Now this is what I am taking about!" Will proclaimed out loud with wide arms; his body language clearly indicating his love for the _briars suit and tux chain._

The shop covered in Japanese characters, stood boldly in black and white against the colourful arrangement of stores amongst the street. The shop window was cluttered in posters and pictures of iconic places around the world. The posters covered so much room on the window that you could barely discern the stylish suits that hung on display Mannequins inside.

"So you're telling me that Briares, the hundred armed giant guy has started a global suit and tux business?!" Nico said incredulously, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, and it's been going strong for over five years now. He's the very one who helped us in the Kronos War. Briares is gonna help us find a ten second suit."

Nico just shook his head as Will walked through the door. It made a pleasing _ding_ sound as they passed through.

Will who had been to several Briars chains across America recognised the overall layout of the store; the stacks of work shirts on tables, the fancy change rooms on the side, and the familiar smell of a newly painted room. But he was surprised that he and Nico were the only customers. Then he thought maybe it was because it was in early morning on a Wednesday; working hours.

A flicker of movement caught Will's eyes and he became aware of the man standing behind a counter. As if on cue the man noticed the two at the same time and smiled brightly.

" _Irasshaimase_ " He said politely in a kind tone. Will made a small bow in acknowledgement and flashed a bright smile. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"It means welcome, a kind of greeting when you enter a shop." Will whispered quietly. Nico's mouth went into the shape of a small o and nodded. As a son of Apollo, Will enjoyed reading poetry, and also learning parts of different languages.

Will could tell the mist surrounded the man. His face was blurry as well was his hands. His eyes were a deep, dark brown, and his face seemed to move constantly. The man wore a plain white dress shirt with a tie. _"Mr Briars"_ was written on his nametag.

" _Ohayogozamimasu_ Briares. My name is Will Solace and this is Nico Di Angelo. We are American demigods and we helped fight in the Kronos war. We've come to get a ten second suit for a friends wedding-can you help us?" He asked.

Briares just about fell over when he heard Will speak. He stumbled back from the counter and walked towards them.

"By gods, Nico Di Angelo! How much you've grown since I've last seen you! Is that really you Will Solace?! I've heard so much about you. Word's really come around you know. I've tried to stay as far away as possible from my mother, she can be as scary as kampe." Briares gushed.

His face and body changed almost instantly in that moment. The mist that surrounded him evaporated, and both Will and Nico were able to see the endless mounts of hands that seemed to stick out from all parts of the Giant's body.

"The War with Gaea is over-you know that don't you? It ended ten years ago" Will said suspiciously. Nico shot a warning look at him.

"Wow, has it really been that long? Time flies for an immortal. I still don't want to go back to America anyway. My mother can't just die, she'll find a way to survive. She always does" Briares shivered.

 _She always does_

Somehow those words managed to send chills down Will's back. The thought of Gaea coming back could change the atmosphere instantly.

"You can't just lock yourself in your shop all day and hide from the rest of the world. Trust me from experience, it'll only make it worse" Nico told him finally. Nico and Will shared a look and Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry son of Hades, I'm not the same giant as I was back in the Labyrinth. I suppose you mortals call it a _change of heart_. I feel like a totally different me."

Nico raised his eyebrow like he had merely minutes ago when he entered the store.

"I quite like it here you know. My suit and tux chain has been very successful and I've made a nice profit. Tyson, the little tyke, well big tyke now, comes visits me every now and then, which is quite nice. I travel more often. I've even started seeing this lovely mortal girl-"

"Wasn't your heart set on Kymoploeia? That's what Jason told me anyway" Nico interrupted suddenly.

Briaries sighed.

"I suppose you haven't heard. Kymopoleia and I decided to settle for a divorce. We just aren't the same people anymore. We even tried marriage counselling and everything. She's moved on with this rogue merman anyway."

Even though peace seemed to have reconciled between them, Will could not help but hear the bitter resentment in Briares tone when he spoke her name. He noticed his dark brown eyes stare at something across the room, unable to meet the demigod's eyes.

The three stood there like that for a second too long, enough to make the whole situation a little awkward.

"Yes well, I expect if you've asked for a ten second suit then you're in a hurry? So let's quit the chit chat and I'll start measuring." Briares said hurriedly, changing the subject. He was already pulling out measuring tape from under one of his many arms as he spoke, and making calculations with another.

Briares reached for some clothing without missing a beat.

"I'm guessing you two are going together for the wedding if I'm not mistaken? I've chosen your suits to compliment each other. I want you showcasing only the best of Briars suit and tux. What do you think?" He said proudly handing the bundles to the two.

"I think they'll be perfect." Will said earnestly, still a little taken back from Briares sudden change of topic.

"How long have you been together?" Briares asked curiously, putting a pair of glasses on from one of his many arms.

Will turned his head to share a look of amusement with Nico.

"Now there's a question we don't get asked often. Ten years now I think." Will said thoughtfully.

"Ah, the ten year mark. The golden years for me and Kymopoleia." He said wistfully.

"Must be your turn for a wedding, aye?" Briares continued light heartedly.

"That's what I think. Trust me, It's him that's the problem. He thinks it's a big waste of time, we don't need paper to prove us, blah blah blah" Will sighed.

"Hey! Those are all valid reasons why we shouldn't get married! You don't want to stuff up what we have going here do you?" Nico replied with a frown.

"What ever you say Nico. I'm just waiting for the moment when you realise how important it is for me, and what it'll be for us." Will said, shaking his head, clearly agitated by the whole thing.

"What ever you two decide, just be completely sure with yourselves. You've seen how bad me and Kymopoleia turned out after our shot at marriage." Briares said wisely.

"Try these on and see how it goes. Change rooms are at the back." He told them.

* * *

"Don't you think that it's a little strange that those hellhounds weren't afraid of heights? Do you reckon Zeus is planning something?" Will wondered, projecting his voice across the change room wall as he slipped on a shirt. They had left the topic of marriage as quickly as they could.

"I kept thinking about that too. The whole cursed hellhound thing seems really odd. It feels like a set up to me. If Zeus wanted to hurt Hades he would do it by force and everyone would know. Subtly isn't his thing." Nico replied as he tried stuffing his feet inside his trouser legs without falling over.

"I thought your father was in the good books with everyone at the moment." Will reminded him.

"I know, same. But obviously someone isn't happy with him."

"Great, Another thing to worry about. Let's hope no one's planning WWIII for real this time." Will sighed sarcastically, adjusting his tie quickly. Nico laughed dryly.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but what time are you supposed to be at the wedding? I've got other suits you can try on if they don't fit." Briares called out.

Will looked down at his watch and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Nico we've got twenty minutes." He said, alarmed.

Nico burst out of his change room, tie slung over his shoulder, shirt untucked and the collar of his jacket lifted at the back.

"That's alright Briares, this suit fit's perfectly. We're short for time anyway."

Briares nodded with a smile. "No worries. You can send me the pay check after the wedding if you need to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Nico said gratefully.

Will swiftly followed out of his, looking less dishevelled than his counter partner. He gathered his weapons in his arms and brushed down his hair with his hands.

They caught eyes and gave each other a once over.

"You don't look so bad." Will decided.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Nico agreed.

The two stood there staring at each other.

"How were you going to get to your friends wedding may I ask?" Briares asked, with a cough.

Will scratched his head.

"Shadow travel?" He said sheepishly.

"To America? Isn't that a bit far and a bit dangerous?" Briares said bewildered.

"It's our fastest route" Nico said grimly.

"Listen, I've got this exit path in the storeroom that lets me travel to all my suit and tux chains across the world. I can send you to one in America and you can make your way from there if you want." Briares said.

"Yes, that would make our way a lot easier." Will laughed.

"Present!" Nico suddenly shouted.

"What?" Will and Briares said in unison.

"Wedding Present. We forgot the damn wedding present." Nico cursed slapping his head. "This is why I hate these stupid things. You always end up doing something wrong or forgetting something important." He muttered.

"I can give you a suit and tux chain voucher?" Briares said hopefully.

"Yes thank you Briares that'll do. We owe you big time." Will said gratefully.

"Consider it a favour payed for saving my life all those years ago and wining the war against my mother."

Nico and Will half ran to the store room with Briares in tow. Briares unlocked a broom cupboard and opened the doors. When he unlocked it, he twisted it to the right and left before pulling the key out. Inside there was just nothing. No colour, or objects or anything. Just pure darkness.

"Step in and it'll take you to Manhattan."

"Just walk into that nothingness?" Will said, a little scared.

"Yes, I've rewired it. It'll be strange for your first time but you'll be fine."

"You can come with us if you want. I'm sure they won't mind." Nico added.

Briares lifted the corner of his mouth and smirked.

"That's alright Nico, I've got a date with Haruka this afternoon that I can't miss. I appreciate your offer though. Say hi for Tyson for me if you see him, okay?" He said quickly as Will inched a step forward into the darkness of the cupboard.

"We will. Bye Briares!" Nico called back as he entered the darkness.

Briares shut the cupboard door as soon as Nico disappeared in the pitch black, nothingness. He walked listlessly toward his counter and slumped down in his chair. There he sat, reflecting, staring at the space on the wall as he had done before when the demigods were speaking to him. He noticed first, her delicate face. Then the way the photo frame drew focus to her eyes. Those sad eyes that he knew would never be happy with him.

"I'm still not over her." He concluded softly. He paused as his hand hovered over the phone, conflicted as to whether to cancel the date with Haruka. Then he thought of her eyes; bright, youthful and happy. The way she laughed and was content and warm in his company. He knew that somehow, he made her smile, and that was enough for the humble giant. _I'll give this a shot though_ he thought intently.


	5. The Wedding Pt 1

******AUTHORS NOTE**

 **It's finally here, part one of the wedding! I hope you enjoy and please do let me know if you want to see some characters make an appearance cos I'd be happy to include them where I can :)**

* * *

The wedding had finally come for Leo.

Either the day would pan out to be a total nightmare, or the best moment of his life. Leo only hoped it would be a happy memory; not one he would be cringing at when he was fifty years old.

The first of his friends that came were Percy, Annabeth and co.

Standing on the top of half-blood hill, Leo could see the blue seven seater pull up from behind the trees. Grinning wildly, Leo waved fast at the faces through the tinted windows. He could make out the hands moving just as quickly in return. The backseat window was open and a small girl with her hair in two braids popped her head out so she could see Leo. She gave a wide toothless smile in his direction.

"Uncle Leo, look how strong I am!" She shouted. She lifted herself out of the window so much that she looked as though she was going to tumble out. Then, before her parents could say anything to tell her off, she kissed her weedy arm and giggled. She promptly jumped out the car window straight after, landing on her knees, her cream dress facing head first on the dirt floor. Leo laughed loudly.

"Gods of Olympus you've grown Bianca! I'm glad you still remember the stuff I told you when I last saw you. Very macho, I'm impressed." He said.

Leo stood waiting as Annabeth quickly got out the passenger door and chided her daughter for dirtying her dress, trying to smooth it out. Silena jumped out the other back door and started jumping around excitedly. Her cream dress similar to her sister's floated around her like a cloud. Annabeth mouthed a quick sorry to Leo, laughing he waved her off. Percy eventually got out the driver's side, and began to unbuckle his son from his booster seat.

Watching the family made Leo's heart warm and fuzzy. _Me and you baby. This is gonna be me and you Calypso, one day._

As they walked towards him, Annabeth pushing Charlie in a pram, Percy with Bianca on his hip and holding Silena's hand, he noticed for the first time how much time had passed since he first met the demigods. Annabeth still looked almost the same perhaps older, less thin and more strong. He knew her curly blonde hair was shorter than when he first met her; it sat on her shoulders rather than her back. Percy had changed more than Annabeth as Jason, himself and most of the boys had overtime. He wore a beard, stood taller and was more built up. His hair was still as wild as it was when he met him though; exactly the same- one part of him he knew that hadn't changed at all.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Jackson, the first of our little gang to make it, I salute to you. Besides Piper and Jason of course." Leo said warmly when they made it to the top.

"Leo Valdez. When we first got that invite we thought for sure it was a joke. But you did it man, congrats" Percy laughed, holding the hand out from Bianca. Leo shook it spiritedly sending Bianca's hair flying.

"Still gotta take the vows- Don't jinx me yet. Nice beard by the way, very…manly" Leo decided, feeling his own face at the same time. He knew that if he tried growing one himself he would just look plain ridiculous. Leo would never hear the end of it from Calypso, and Piper would make a laughing stock out of him.

"Gods I hate it. I think it makes him look old." Annabeth said, scrunching her face up.

"Hey! That's not true! Charlie likes it, don't ya buddy?" Percy said to the boy in the pram. Charlie smiled back at him, waving a toy car in his pudgy hands.

 _He's grown so much_ Leo realised suddenly. The last time he saw Charlie was when he was only a newborn.

"See?" Percy challenged his wife, interrupting Leo's thoughts. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You'd think Charlie has any sense of your stupid beard? He can't even tell the difference between it and his blanket" Annabeth replied easily.

Leo whistled.

"Come on guys you can continue this argument later. Jason and Piper are pretty pumped to see you." He said gently while Annabeth and Percy were having a silent stare down.

"Yeah! Come on dad, I wanna see camp half blood." Silena whined, dragging her father towards the entranceway. Percy and Annabeth continued to stare down each other. Percy eventually broke the gaze and sighed making Annabeth smirk.

"Yeah, I think it's about time you see the place I met your mother for the first time." Percy decided. Silena and Bianca went into a state of awe.

"You coming?" Annabeth asked Leo as the family walked on past him.

"It's alright, I've got to wait for Frank and Hazel. Don't think they'll be too long." He said back.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Annabeth said suddenly. She pulled a parcel from the back of the pram and ran back to Leo.

"Sorry we couldn't let you know we were coming, we still don't take long distance phone calls just in case of a monster attack- you know? Anyway here's our wedding present to you. We've got another for Calypso when she comes out. Congrats Leo, you actually did it. I'm proud of you." She said warmly, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Annabeth." Leo said appreciatively.

He smiled, letting Annabeth's thoughts sink in.

 _Congrats Leo, you actually did it_

"I actually did it." He repeated out loud in disbelief.

* * *

"Still no sign of them? Or Nico and Will either?" Piper said to Leo.

"Nup. But I'm feeling like Frank and Hazel will be here soon. I mean it's not like them show up last minute. Nico and Will however… they won't be here until the very last second." Leo called back. Even after he waited patiently for his friends to arrive, he couldn't bear to stand still any longer so he returned to outside the big house where everyone was slowly gathering around. Occasionally demigods carrying flowers and platters of food would rush past him in a flustered frenzy.

As Leo walked closer he could see Jason laughing and talking with Percy while keeping a watchful eye on their kids playing tag. The mention of Frank and Hazel had made Percy a little nervous, and Leo couldn't exactly pin point why. On the other hand, Annabeth seemed to be enjoying a heated conversation with Clarisse La Rue and Travis and Katie Stoll. Subconsciously she continued to push Charlie's pram back and forth as he drifted off into a daydream. Even after so long, the Jackson's had managed to fit into camp half-blood as if they had never left.

"Looks like Thomas is getting his butt kicked by those girls. Even Clarisse's boys can't keep up with them." Piper chuckled.

Leo watched as Thomas stood frustrated with his arms folded, surrounded by the Stoll and Jackson girls blowing raspberries at him. Clarisse's boys came up behind them holding sticks with mad faces.

"Kinda reminds me when I was a kid. I was too small to keep up so I used to cheat. But I don't think Thomas has it in him to cheat, he's too much like Jason." Leo told her.

"Ha. I was the kid who would do anything to win, I was the fastest in my class so no one could ever catch me." Piper said proudly.

"Hey listen, Leo there's something I wanted to tell you." She said suddenly.

"Yeah, what is it Pipes?" Leo said slowly.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Annabeth interrupted them all.

"Hey there's Frank over there, coming up from the hill."

Sure enough Frank entered through the gates of camp half blood. As he came closer, Leo realised he looked more haggard then he had ever seen him before. He right hand gripped onto a walking stick, and he walked with a kind of limp. He smiled, but there was a kind of sadness; an agedness that surrounded the huge Chinese Canadian.

"By gods, is that…a baby?" Piper gasped.

"Huh? I never thought you would have gone so low to call Frank a baby, I mean I always knew he was stupid sometimes-"

"No Leo, you idiot. Hazel, behind him, she's carrying a baby."

Just as Piper had told Leo, Hazel trailed behind Frank, hushing a bundle in her arms. She looked older than when he last saw her, which was about a year and a half ago, but the youthful spirit that she had was still there. Hazel quickly caught up to Frank and linked her arm in his. She looked slightly overwhelmed from all the demigods peering at them. Leo's jaw dropped. He made silent eye movements between Hazel, the baby and Frank and then back to Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Congratulations Leo. Sorry we couldn't make it earlier, our car broke down and then our fast travel route didn't really work out." Frank apologised when he got to the group. He handed over a wrapped parcel that was held in his free hand. Frank winced a little as he passed it gently into Leo's hands. Everyone stopped talking at once.

"Thanks Zhang." Leo replied tentatively, he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. The tension in the hair seemed to double fold and even the kids playing tag stopped what they were doing and watched on. Hazel looked nervously at Frank, and then kept her gaze downcast, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Before Leo thought it couldn't get anymore awkward Percy made his way toward Frank and Hazel.

"It's good to see you two-You three actually" He embraced Frank in a bro hug, and then Hazel in a half hug, touching the tip of the child's nose at the same time. That's when Leo noticed the baby's golden eyes, her dark tufts of hair and her light brown skin. Hazel smiled then, and the tense atmosphere lifted.

 _This just got interesting_

Leo felt he was watching a really deep movie scene. All he needed was popcorn and comfy seat and he would be set.

"So you both left the legion then." Jason said with a knowing smile as he folded his arms.

Frank and Hazel shared a look and a grin that communicated hundreds of thoughts at the same time.

"Well it's quite a long story, but yes. We aren't in the legion anymore." Hazel explained.

"You have to tell us everything." Annabeth said, while staring narrowly at Percy. He shrugged sheepishly and mouthed _I'll tell you later_ in reply.

"Hang on, before you explain anything just make this one thing clear. Is that your daughter?" Piper said in disbelief.

Frank nodded with a warm smile.

"Everyone meet our girl Willow Léi Zhang."

* * *

"And now I'm trying to get a degree in teaching. I've got a long way to go, but we're making the best out of our situation." Frank finished.

Seated on the porch of the big house, Leo listened as Frank and Hazel explained everything to their friends. The whole blunt truth. Leo couldn't lift the bottom of his mouth to close it and was in complete awe. He could think of a thousand different smart remarks to say to Frank, but he couldn't bring himself to. The things Frank had done were just plain simple brave.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. Especially with Willow, you could of stayed in the legion." Annabeth said softly. Frank looked like a wounded dog when she said that.

"You can't raise a child and stay in the legion. It's not allowed and for good reasons too." Hazel replied firmly with a nod.

"Does Nico know?" Piper asked stiffly. Leo could tell she was mad. It would take awhile for his stubborn friend to come around.

"Yes." Hazel said tentatively.

"But Will doesn't, does he?" Annabeth said with a shake of his head. Percy looked down in shame.

"No, I made Nico promise he wouldn't. Just like Frank had asked Percy. They weren't meant to find out, it just so happened that they came at the right place and the right time." She said quietly.

"What I don't understand is how you could keep something so big from us. We're your friends- your family. We're here to help, to look after you. How many calls did I make to both of you, and not once did you tell me what was going on?" Piper said hotly. She somehow managed to use her charmspeak, because Leo suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now, not before the wedding. I'll be in the amphitheatre." She stood up suddenly and walked off, breathing loudly. She called Thomas over to her, who was mucking around with the other children and he followed her with unsteady steps.

"I'll talk to her. Not to worry you or anything but Leo, you should probably make your way there too. " Jason said slightly embarrassed.

"We will finish this later…kay?" Leo told everyone seriously, making everyone nod, before walking off with Jason. "We all should head over anyway." Percy said standing up. Jason and Leo walked ahead enough to be heard out of earshot.

"Willow aye? Nice name for a girl if I do say so myself." Leo commented.

"Please do not say what I think you're going to say. No jokes on Frank, I think he's been through enough." Jason groaned putting a hand through his hair.

"Hey! I was being legit. As if I would make a joke out of a kids name." Leo replied with contempt, but a twinkle in his eye suggested something else.

Leo and Jason walked in an awkward silence, while both of their thoughts drifted somewhere else. Leo could not stop worrying and his mind twisted with anxiety. What was Calypso thinking? Would his father show up? Would some Enchilada eating monster thing gate crash the reception?

"Leo there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Jason interrupted shyly.

"Is it the same thing as what Piper was trying to tell me before?" Leo said in a half haze. He was still envisioning all the possible scenarios of how the day would pan out.

Jason looked taken back. "What!" He spluttered.

Then for the second time that day, an important conversation was interrupted when a young demigod approached the two.

"Uh, Leo the wedding is starting in five minutes. Calypso was really annoyed and she told me to tell you this." The demigod whispered in Leo's ear, and Leo's face turned chalk white.

"I think we better go as fast as we can best man." Leo said meekly.

* * *

Leo stood at the altar shaking like a leaf. He couldn't stop staring at all his friends-his family who promptly stared back, waiting for the song to begin. He scanned the room, and did a double take when he saw Nico and Will sitting next to Chiron in the middle row.

They were in the amphitheatre, the place where Leo and Calypso had decided would suit their 'traditional ancient Greek' inspired wedding. Leo stood at the base of it, with an altar and choir of harpies behind him. Most seats had been filled, with friends and family sitting right to the top. Many demigods had been married in the same place before them, including Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. It was close to the lake too; where they would be blessed by the marriage officiate, who was none other than Grover Underwood. Leo had suggested Coach Hedge to conduct the ceremony, but he had insisted on organising the reception.

Leo fiddled with his tie nervously, and mustered his willpower to stop himself from peeing his pants. As if on cue, Jason patted his shoulder hard. "Here she comes, better not stuff anything up." He smirked. The music began, Leo looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Ella the Harpy conducting as her fellow harpy friends played the wedding tune.

"Shut up Jason, not cool." Leo said furiously, shaking his hand off his shoulder.

"What? I'm only telling you what you told me on my wedding day." He said innocently.

"I swear Jason I'm gon-"

In that moment Leo knew he wouldn't be able to speak no more.

Calypso immerged from the door at the bottom of the amphitheatre smiling nervously. She held tightly on her bouquet of white flowers, the only kind that grew on Ogygia. The same flowers were arranged in her hair, and to Leo they looked like a crown for the most beautiful queen in the world. Her caramel hair sat loosely on her shoulders and her exposed back, framing her delicate face and almond coloured eyes. She wore no shoes, and she walked step by step across the grass with the grace of a dove in flight. Her cream coloured dress flowed off her seamlessly with the fabric ending at her ankles.

Neither of the two could keep their eyes of each other, and Leo knew in that moment that this was the best decision of his life. He held his hand out when she was close enough and she took it as she stepped onto the platform on which he was standing on.

"I'm really nervous Leo. I don't remember what we said yesterday." Calypso said quietly to him as she stepped in front of him. Leo squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I forgot the words too." He said quietly back. She giggled, and he managed to grin back.

Grover began talking, but neither Calypso or Leo were listening.

"So you're out of your usual dirty clothes and into a nice tux. Who would have thought, I'm impressed." She noted, quiet enough so no one would hear.

"And you… I never thought you could get even more beautiful." Leo said in amazement as he felt a lock of her hair near her face. Calypso blushed.

"Leo, Calypso-would you please say the vows you have prepared?" Grover said loudly.

Leo's heart stopped, he hadn't been listening and didn't have the time to make anything up! Someone coughed in the audience, a baby babbled something randomly, the sounds enough to make Leo want to disappear. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best

"Calypso and I met in what someone might call… really strange circumstances. We both didn't like each other at first, she more than me. Actually she hated me." He began.

The demigods who had fought in Gaea's war laughed. Calypso smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But then something changed… we fell in love. And the people I love I would do anything for. So my promise to you Calypso is to love you until my last breath, to protect you, care for you, raise our children-if we have any-and most of all to try not to annoy the hell out of you." He finished. Calypso wiped her eye, as did others in the audience.

"I have loved many men in my long life, but none have loved me enough to stay. I thought I knew what love was before I met Leo Valdez. But I didn't. Love is true commitment, it's a challenge, it's not dished to you on a silver platter; it's something that you have to find. My promise to you, Leo, is to stay with you till the very end, to love you and to fight for what we have. I am yours, and you are mine." She touched a hand to his face. Everyone was held in a state of awe.

"The rings!" Grover shouted suddenly. He held a tissue to his eye, and sniffled loudly.

Jason quickly pulled two rings out of his pocket and held them out to Leo, who slipped the silver bands on Calypso's finger and then his own.

"You are now bound together for life. By the power of the gods, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Aren't you glad I'm not wearing any fancy shoes. Then you would have step on your tip toes to kiss me." She teased.

"I would kiss you a thousand times even if you were six foot tall." He murmured back.

Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, bouquet and all, and they kissed. Everyone cheered, clapped and screamed; "To the water, to the water!" "Throw the bouquet!"

After what felt like forever, the couple broke apart; Calypso threw the bouquet in the air, it rising high and fast. Surprisingly, it was Reyna who had caught it, accidentally by reflex. Leo could hear her yell "Is this some kind of joke?"

"And now we will go to the lake, where the bride and husband will be blessed by ancient traditions." Grover announced.

Suddenly, Leo and Calypso were heaved on the shoulders of family and friends, laughing as they carried them to the water. Leo looked down, and saw it was his father helping to hold him. They caught eyes and Hephaestus smiled. "Your mother would be so happy for you, I'm sure of it. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, dad"

Leo was really starting to feel this was the best day of his life.

Eventually they were brought back down, and as Leo turned to embrace his father he found he was not there. He was disappointed but not surprised, the gods could only be at so many places at once. He knew deep down he was glad that his father had made an effort to come.

Someone came behind him and Calypso and bound one pair of their hands together in silk. "It's to symbolise your union" The demigod gushed.

"Now the two people will walk together into the water, and come out as husband and wife." Grover recited.

Leo looked at Calypso, expecting to see her smiling and grinning wildly, but was shocked to see she had turned pale with fright.

"What you afraid of a little water?" Leo joked. But Calypso shook her head numbly. Leo began to worry.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" He said gently.

Before Calypso had any chance to say something, the two were pushed forward into the cool water. Already knee deep, there was no turning back now. They walked slowly, until they were completely submerged. Leo let himself float for a moment in the water, holding onto Calypso's hand like a lifeline. When Calypso's head resurfaced, she looked slightly more relaxed. They continued to walk forward until they were waist deep and could stand. Leo had a chance to ask her again.

Dripping with wet, Calypso leant into Leo's ear.

"Don't freak out, but see that man straight across the bank? That's _atlas_ , and he's meant to be holding the weight of the world right now."

"Why would he want to gate crash our wedding?"

"Because he's my dad, and also the worst father in the history of father's."


	6. The Wedding Pt 2

*****AUTHORS NOTE**

 **It's been a long time since I've updated and I apologise to those who've read and are following this fic. I've been meaning to get this chapter out, but it's taken awhile to get it right, and get some ideas straight. I'm pretty sure the next chapter won't take as long, and I hope u guys enjoy reading :)**

* * *

" _Excuse me?!_ Did you just say he's meant to be holding the weight of the world right now?" Leo blurted. Calypso shushed him. She knew that the less he talked about Atlas the better she would feel.

"Yes, I'll tell you later. Don't draw attention to him. Ignore him, because the reason he's here can't be good." She whispered urgently.

Then she turned around and smiled to her friends and family and raised Leo's hand with her own to let them know that the ritual had been completed. After so long, he and her could finally be together as husband and wife. Not even Atlas could change that.

She could see everyone smiling, cheering. Grover wiping another tear from his eye, little Thomas jumping up and down excitedly. The whole scene would have made her feel content, but the sight of Atlas made her blood run cold. He had a sly smile on his face, and he clapped his hands slowly; deliberately, so that every time his hand met, a shudder went down her spine.

He could see her watching him, and somehow the hatred in her eyes seemed to fuel his cruel presence. He winked at her, and then walked backward, so that the crowd swallowed him whole and he disappeared. Calypso knew that he wanted her to follow him, but she would not give him the satisfaction of that. Instead, she imagined that he was never there, and pretended the one person who deserved it was holding the weight of the world.

"And then Coach Hedge is getting us to gather around the porch of the Big House for toasts and stuff- Hey are you even listening?" Leo asked with concern. Their feet finally felt dry ground, and the wind of the now afternoon started to pick up a little, making Calypso cold.

"Sorry Leo, I was caught up in thoughts. I'm listening now." She reassured him as they stepped toward Jason and Piper who each held out blankets for them. Leo and Calypso went toward them eagerly, happy to feel warm after the cool breeze.

"As soon as today is over, tomorrow we'll talk about everything, okay? We gotta just enjoy this the best we can, we can't worry about what's going down in the godly world." Leo told her through chattering teeth. Calypso smiled.

"Okay." She replied steadily.

She kissed him and her worries melted into the breeze.

* * *

The cup dinged with the sound of a fork bouncing off its metal shell. Coach Hedge stood on the long dinning table, continuing to clink his glass to get everyone's attention. He looked slightly flustered and had spent the past half hour screaming down the necks of young campers to set food plates down faster than someone could make a vow upon the river Styx.

The moon had already found its fixed place among the stars, and Leo and Calypso's guests sat comfortably around long tables. A huge fire kindled brightly with several surrounding tables and dozens of chairs centring the inferno. Fairy lights decorated the usually unornamented Big House, and the sounds of bugs chirping filled in the quiet pauses of the live band. The atmosphere of Camp Half Blood had never been so relaxed and welcoming; not since before the Kronos War anyway. But even then, there was no harmony between the Roman and Greek camps, and the number of unclaimed campers had been alarmingly high. Yet here at this wedding, Romans and Greeks sat side-by-side, as friends and family. Every Greek camper at the tables had a godly parent that they belonged to. It almost had a dreamlike quality to it, if not for the fact that Atlas weighed on the Bride and Groom's minds.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Coach Hedge roared over the chatter of the buzzing guests. The atmosphere fell into an instantaneous silence. No one even dared to put their forks and knifes down on the table.

"Anyone who has some words to say to the bride and groom, please come forward." He said looking directly at Leo and Calypso's table, sounding well rehearsed.

Everyone on the table looked at each other in alarm; no one wanted to go first. In fact, even though the harmony and atmosphere was good between campers, you couldn't deny the awkwardness on the table of the big seven. Hedge had arranged the seating, which he enforced all to stick by, regardless how anyone felt about the people around them.

The bride and groom sat at the head of the table, and next to Leo were Jason and Piper. The two Graces sat directly opposite Hazel and Frank, and neither Hazel nor Piper was talking. Frank felt extremely awkward holding little Willow behind the curious eyes of Jason and glaring gaze of Piper. Next to Piper were Annabeth and Percy, with Percy still feeling bad about keeping Frank and Hazel's secret for them. Annabeth refused to even look at her husband. Conner Stoll and Reyna sat next to Hazel. They were the ones beside Leo and Calypso who were talking the most. The 'new couple' of camp half blood, Reyna and Conner had found much common ground, which slowly blossomed into something more than friendship. Nico and Will sat next to Conner, with Nico looking grimmer than ever. Will on the other hand, buzzed with excitement from the atmosphere around the camp.

"Why don't you say something hun?" Shouted Mellie, the cloud nymph who was also Coach Hedge's wife. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and murmurs of yeses bounced around. Coach Hedge rolled his eyes but eventually caved in, and decided to speak.

"Alright, Alright. Now I'm gonna make this short, because I don't believe in no fluffy cry baby speeches, I like to get straight to the point. So expect a quick one from me."

Leo and Calypso chuckled and shared a look amusement. "Sounds like he's giving us a pep talk before the big game." Calypso whispered to Leo.

"You should have seen him on the Argo." He mumbled back.

Coach Hedge coughed, indicating his words were about to be said.

"First off, I'm really happy for you Leo- No I'm proud of you. Because you've come a long way since the first time I met you. You've done something good for yourself and I'm glad. Second, I want you to treat this young lady good; otherwise I'll be mad, and you know what happens when I'm mad. Thirdly, I will be very impressed if you name your first child Chuck, cos that is a very good name. As you already know, two kids at this camp have already got it. And lastly, enjoy the rest of your night, cake will be coming soon." Coach Hedge bowed and jumped down from the table, all while the camp cheered. He sat next to his wife and kids, all who looked up at him with beaming faces.

"That was really sweet." Calypso said finally to Leo, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Damn, I don't think anyone can sum something up so simply." Leo observed, leaning his head against hers.

Leo was well aware of the tense atmosphere. Normally he'd be the one to break it, but so much beef had gone down in the past year and a bit, that he deemed he couldn't do anything. He felt so distant from most of his friends, as if he was looking at them through an old photo, or a video. Everyone was there in person, but the connection between them was splintered.

Out the corner of his eye he glanced at the kids table, and saw how they were drawing on the paper tablecloth, playing a game of hangman. Charlie chewed on a crayon, as one of Clarisse's boys furiously scribbled his drawing, pressing the pencil so hard to the table that it made holes in the paper. _Sometimes I wish things were as easy as they were_ Leo thought sadly.

At that moment the harpy band finished a sentimental melody and began to pick up a lively tune. Leo couldn't help but tap his feet to the beat. As he continued tapping, he was struck with a thought.

"Shall we dance?" Leo shouted over the noise of the sound. He stood up and looked at everyone. He was surprised that it was Annabeth who was the first to answer.

"Why not." She declared, taking a swig of champagne, before walking over to Frank. Everyone looked at her, gobsmacked.

"Frank, will you dance with me?" She asked, reaching out her hand. Frank stared blankly at Annabeth, while patting Willow's back at the same time.

"Uh, I don-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Frank stumbled over his words.

"Come on, my eldest can look after her. She's used to Charlie anyway-

"Silena, could you come here love?"

Silena raced over at the sound of her mother's voice. After a quick explanation from Annabeth, Silena nodded obediently, and carefully took Willow from the arms of Frank and carried her to the kids' table. Hazel was either too shocked or secretly relieved, because she sat still, sipping her water nervously.

With his arms now free, Annabeth grabbed Frank's hand and dragged him to the centre of the circle, around the bonfire.

 _She's taking Frank away from Hazel so she and Piper will have to talk. Smart._ Leo thought to himself. He turned to Calypso who was daydreaming in the distance.

"Will you care to dance with me Calypso?" Leo asked with what he thought to be his best socialite accent, while moving his arms in a gentlemanly manner. Calypso laughed, but shook her head.

"In a bit. I'm still really full from dinner. Go. Take someone else." She insisted and waved him off. Leo lifted his eyebrow, but decided to let it pass.

"Jason will you care to dance with me?" He asked, repeating the same question to his best friend.

"Let's do this bro." Jason replied firmly, double high fiving Leo, and together they caught up with the forming mob of campers.

* * *

Calypso had been distracted almost the whole evening.

It was only when Leo asked everyone to dance, that she could finally confront the man in the shadows.

With everyone clear of the table, Calypso was now free to sneak into the darkness of the night without being noticed. There her father hid amongst the inky stillness, his eyes a pair of grey slits, peering frostily at the bonfire.

She tiptoed with her bare feet on the cool grass, checking behind her to see if anyone would follow her. There were none.

Further and further she moved out of the presence of the campers, the air now making goose bumps on her bare shoulders. Calypso suddenly regretted leaving her jumper on her chair back at the bonfire. Regardless, she rubbed her shoulders and continued walking.

Calypso stopped suddenly when she was close enough for Atlas to hear her. She didn't want to get too close so that she was in danger. Leo would have a heart attack if anything happened to her, especially at their wedding.

She could hardly see her father through the darkness; only the moon illuminated his ageing face. He looked older than she remembered, and for some reason that frightened her. Atlas had always been a tall, sturdy, hard built man. Even after carrying the weight of the world, she did not expect him to look so… frail.

"What are you doing here?" Calypso said coolly. She was surprised at how callous she sounded. Atlas seemed taken back at her words, but regained his composure quickly.

"Come on _Calypso,_ why would a father miss his daughter's wedding? I thought you would be pleased." Despite his appearance, Atlas' voice had a dangerous edge to it, low and patronising as it always had been.

"Stop with the games and lies, and just tell me the real reason why you're here. You have never been a father to me and you never will be. The one and _only_ time I needed you, you left me alone on an island to waste away to nothing." Calypso shuddered with anger and she struggled to swallow down the scream rising in her throat. Her knuckles turned white from her clenched fists. She knew that he Atlas was toying with her, but the mention of the word father brought all the memories of Ogygia back in one unsurpassable tidal wave.

"I admit I am quite curious as to how you're here. How did you escape your prison, daughter? Did that diminutive boy you're marrying free you?" Atlas seemed amused at the idea of this. Calypso's face flushed with anger.

"Yes he did. He was the only one who came back for me, because he wasn't some egotistical moron obsessed with glory like you, _dad"_ She replied through clenched teeth. Atlas sighed.

"Out of all my children I always considered you to be the most independent, most sure of yourself. I didn't think you needed anyone to rely on and I never thought you'd be so naïve to marry someone as low as a demigod." He said in a condescending tone, imitating a parent disappointed in their child. By this point, Calypso just had enough.

"STOP TURNING THIS BACK TO ME AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!" She roared in an explosion of fury. Atlas chuckled, each sound like a dagger aimed at Calypso, but he spoke nonetheless.

"I suppose you want to know why I am not bearing my punishment. The truth is I am not entirely sure myself."

Calypso stepped back in bewilderment. She did not expect those words to come out of her father's mouth. She thought he'd aligned himself with some wannabe monsters, or tempted some rogue demigods to hold the world for him. She did not think he would leave his punishment without a say.

"That doesn't make any sense. You're either holding the world or you're not. You can't exactly be kicked out doing your job. You're the strongest titan anyway- and that was _not_ a compliment." Calypso stared at Atlas curiously, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"I appreciate that daughter-" Atlas smirked with arrogance. But the usual twinkle he got in his eye when he was so sure of himself was not there. His eyes turned downward to the dew grass at his feet, and he would not look at Calypso, an act of such shame that she could not comprehend to be even in the slightest nature of him.

"-But you are incorrect. Someone far stronger and far more powerful than me caught me off guard, took the weight of the world from underneath me, and lifted it as though it were a feather!"

"How did someone catch you off guard? Such a task to find easy is near to impossible!" Calypso exclaimed.

"I was resting; even the mightiest of titans need to sleep. Anyway, who dare say I don't find my task easy?! I shall smite them to the ground where they sh-"

Atlas took a deep breath before his anger could reach tenfold.

"I was freed from my curse, but with a cost. The someone who released me is using my freedom for means of blackmail."

"What do you mean by blackmailed?" Calypso said cautiously.

"They want me to destroy the peace you demigods have created. They want me to help end the reign of the gods, for good."

"If you fail?" Calypso prompted firmly.

"My life will be taken from me forever." He whispered.

Calypso snorted with laughter. This was ridiculous, there had to be some kind of trick, this was just a random illusion she was having because of wedding jitters. This conversation couldn't possibly be real… but her gut feeling was insisting that everything was in fact true.

"I'm dying Calypso,

Fading from existence entirely." He continued softly.

In that moment she saw how vulnerable he looked. The way his back hunched over, and how crippled and broken he seemed. How his once salt and pepper hair caught only white hues from the moon. The frailness' of his body looked a hundred times worse now that she could see him.

 _He's lost his immortality_ Calypso thought _._ Her stomach lurched.

"Surely if you're sent to hades you'll come back eventually…" Calypso trailed off. Life was a fickle thing in the godly world, but most immortals got there's back if they lost it. Why was Atlas so shaken by this?

So many questions circled in her mind. How could someone have the power to make an immortal die? What was coming? Who wanted to disrupt peace; again? But Calypso couldn't open her mouth to ask any of them. It was glued shut for some reason, and she couldn't fathom why. Even after all the cruel things her father had done, the thought of him leaving made her heart slow a beat less.

"Not for me Calypso. I do not even deserve tartarus. There are worse places that I'll never know about until I'm sent. There's no going back once I'm there." He said grimly.

 _But why…_ Calypso's eyes shined, and a tear fell from her face and glistened on the dew grass below.

The tear fell for a titan who spent his life bearing the burden of the world, fathering children he never saw. Becoming bitter and angry at life, and arrogance that overwhelmed him. A titan who was simply a man who chose the wrong side of a war.

"I have other news also. One of your sisters has died. Murdered by the demons who control me now." He continued, with anger.

Calypso felt a pang in her chest again. One of her sister's killed-that was impossible…

Even though she wasn't close with many of her siblings, it still hurt that one of them had been murdered for the childish campaign to get control Atlas. It made her angry too. Atlas sensed his daughter's instinct to fight.

"I tell you as I have told all my daughters before I've come here. _Stay alert and do not trust anyone._ I want you out of whatever is about to come. I see now that you have chosen to leave your godly side and become mortal. Once I would of being ashamed at your choice, but I see now that you will be happy. I have not experienced that for a long time. _"_

"Since my mother." Calypso guessed. Atlas sighed.

"Yes, not since Tethys. I miss her presence…" Atlas agreed. Calypso hadn't opened the wounds from her mother's death in a long time. She buried her raw emotions down and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. _No I will not think about her_ She said forcefully.

"Is that all you have come here for?" She asked abruptly to change the subject. Atlas laughed and shook his head.

"Yes I have only come to warn you and your demigod _friends_. Something will be coming, something dangerous." He said seriously.

"This may be the last time I see you. How fitting to see you on the day of your wedding, so beautiful… Too bad you're marrying that spineless half mortal. If you're anything like me you won't stay married for long." He continued with a smirk. All at once Atlas was back to his sly, arrogant, patronising persona. Calypso almost smiled then.

Seeing this as the only opportune moment, Calypso dared herself to ask a bold question.

"Can I ask you why you decided to tell me all this? You could have easily followed your blackmailers."

Atlas eyes seem to look past Calypso, his gaze rueful.

"I made that mistake once, and I lost my family and everything that was important to me… I'm not making it again."

There were no words that she could say to his reply. No words, beside a farewell.

"Goodbye father."

And as she said those words, for the first time in her life, she meant it.

Atlas moulded into the shadows behind him, and all that was left behind was the chill of the night's air, and the presence of a once mighty titan.

Calypso made her knees reach the forest floor and let the words of Atlas sink into the depths of her bones.

 _I made that mistake once... I'm not making it again._

"I will fight whoever did this to my dying breath. I will not lose both my parents, and I will get my father justice. I swear on the river styx." She said darkly.

A sound of thunder echoed above her. A promise had been made. There was no turning back on it now.


	7. Annabeth: Healing Old Wounds

*******Authors Note**

 **... Well this chapter did take longer than I expected it too! Thank you again to those who have read, reviewed or are following this story :) - I plan to see to the end of this no matter how long it takes!**

 **This chapter is a little different to the other chapters previous. I tried to focus on one perspective rather than multiple now the characters have been introduced to the story. Also, I thought it would be good to write about Percy and Annabeth's life on the outside world. Maybe the picture perfect family at the start of this story isn't as perfect on the surface as it seemed... Before I spoil anything, please read and enjoy reading :)**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping noisily woke a restless Annabeth up. Groaning, she tried to pull the blankets over her head to block the blinding sun from her eyes.

"Only one freakin' hours sleep, gods I forgot how hard it is to get some shut eye around here." She muttered to herself, while rolling over to the far side of the bed, trying to get as much distance as possible from snoring Percy.

The Jackson family had decided to stay the night at Camp Half-Blood, thinking it would be nice to see Calypso and Leo off to their honeymoon. Thanks to Jason's clever planning, a demigod family could easily find a cabin to stay at Camp Half-Blood if they wished.

Frustrated, Annabeth decided to go for a walk. In fact, it was Percy's secret that had kept her up thinking all night long. It made her angry that he had kept Hazel's secret from her, even though he knew she could have been an extreme help to the situation.

Annabeth began to slip out of the cabin, when she noticed Bianca standing in front of her room, holding a bear in one hand and rubbing her eyes with another.

"Mommy where are you going?" Bianca asked tiredly. Suddenly feeling guilty, Annabeth shushed her and guided her back to bed.

"Mommy's just going for a walk, I'll be back, now you just go to bed, okay?" Annabeth told her gently and tucked her into her sheets.

"Please don't be mad at daddy, he was only being a good friend." Bianca said earnestly.

Annabeth managed a small smile. Her daughter was so much like her in so many ways, that it still surprised her to hear words of wisdom come out of a three year old's mouth. She pushed the hair out of her daughter's face and kissed her forehead.

"I know sweetheart, that's what makes him who he is." She told her.

 _And the reason why you fell in love with him in the first place_ she thought with amusement.

Moving to sit at the end of her bed, Annabeth gazed into Bianca stormy green eyes, and reminded herself that she was very much like Percy too. Out of all her children, Bianca was the one who had inherited almost equal body and spirit of both parents.

"Okay, I believe you." Bianca smiled contently and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

 _To think you were so close to losing her too_ She though to herself suddenly. Squinting and shaking her head to rid the horrid memories of the past, Annabeth nearly tripped over the mat in the doorway of Bianca's room to get out of the cabin.

The smell of hospital machines, salt and water threatened to overwhelm her, as Annabeth became afraid she wouldn't be able escape the pain in her chest. She yanked the door open louder than anticipated. It slammed shut behind her.

As she came into contact with the grass, the pain subsided instantly. Annabeth breathed deeply, and wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She hardly cried before Bianca was born. Now in the past three years, she had cried more than in her whole life put together. It made her feel weak, no matter how many times her friends had told her the pools of water were 'a sign of strength'

The sound of the cabin door opening shocked her from her thoughts.

"Bianca, honey, go back to bed" Annabeth managed to say through the tears that threatened to run down. Her back was away from her, and she feared turning in case she scared her.

To her surprise, it was a warm familiar hand on her shoulder instead.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I kept this secret from you, it's been on my mind all night…." He began.

"I know it was stupid, but we were just getting on our feet again with Charlie and all I wanted was for you to focus on the relationship between you and him. I just felt the news would have been to much stress on you." Percy admitted to her.

"It wasn't your call to make." Annabeth snapped coldly, her back was turned away from him still.

"I know, and I'm sorry. After what happened with Bianca, I thought it was the right call at the time. I didn't think it would threaten our trust we've built in our relationship" He said guilty, letting his hand fall to his side.

 _Oh gods, he thinks he's broken our trust_

"It's not that you lied Percy… it's that you thought I wasn't strong enough to handle it that's upset me. Ever since-I had my melt down, I feel like people don't look up to me with the same strength they used too. That affects me. Because being strong is who I am." She confessed with a wobbly voice.

Percy made a noise at the back of his throat and spun Annabeth around. He put his hands on either side of her face, and brought his head down to hers so their noses almost touched.

"Annabeth, you are strong, and you were strong back then. You've gotta stop thinking what you had was a melt down. It wasn't. Unfortunately it happens to people, and demigods and who cares? We got through it as the same people more or less. To deal with PPD, a premature baby and a two year old, all while trying to keep a roof over our heads… that's what I call bravery. It's ten times braver than surviving tartarus by far. And that's from experience wise girl."

Annabeth smiled as he let go of her face. She could swear Percy's voice cracked a little with what he said.

The horrific images of an infant Bianca strapped to a life machine, faded into a blissful memory of her chasing Silena outside, happy and healthy.

The cold nights of feeling alone began to warm into dinner with friends and Percy by her side.

The constant questions and concern from all her family and friends from the past three years melted instantly when she remembered with a laugh, last night's reception, dancing with Frank and catching everyone off guard.

"You sure got a way with those words seaweed brain" Annabeth chuckled, wiping her eyes again.

"Come here" He said gently, holding his arms out. Annabeth wrapped herself up in them gladly.

"I love you." Annabeth's voice was muffled in her husband's shirt. Percy kissed her head in reply. He knew he was forgiven.

"You know, I feel exactly the same way as you do about the strength thing. It's hard not to look at Bianca and remember how close she was to not making it. You know I cried to sleep every time I saw you put that work shirt on." Percy whispered in her hair.

"I know. I heard you. That made me cry too."

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Charlie's was our saving grace at that time." Annabeth reflected.

"I don't know where I would be now without him." Percy agreed softly.

"Those two make Silena look like a baby Tyson. Sleeps like an angel and wouldn't hurt a fly." He mused.

"Gods she is so like you, it's so ridiculous." Annabeth shook her head.

The couple laughed heartily at this. They continued to stand within each other's embrace, hoping the moment would last until midday.

But that unfortunately could not happen; somehow the godly world had decided otherwise.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet. Thunder crashed above on a cloudless day. Something was desperately wrong.

* * *

"Thalia?" Annabeth said in bewilderment. Percy and herself had broken out of their embrace as soon as the earth had moved beneath their feet. Their first instinct was to go to their children, but the sign of Thalia and her hunters strapped in bows and weapons halted any movements.

"Annabeth, Percy. Chiron wants to see you right now. At the big house." Thalia demanded seriously as she came into contact with them. If it weren't for the alarming circumstances, Annabeth would have liked to pick on Thalia's ageing youth.

"Good to see you too Thalia." Percy muttered sarcastically, mirroring Annabeth's thoughts exactly.

Thalia hung the bow in her hands around her back, instructing her fellow daughters of Artemis to do the same. She rolled her eyes at Percy and crossed her arms. Percy groaned. Thalia was going to give him a lecture for sure if she heard him.

 _He's so stupid sometimes_

"Are we seriously gonna do this now seaweed brain? I know you haven't used your powers in years; me on the other hand, just brought Zeus down on a stray partygoer. So what I suggest is to get your lazy butt over to Chiron, and don't do anything else. I've got the kids covered, don't you worry about that." Thalia said, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Percy's fist clenched, but released just as quickly. He hadn't gone into a fight with Thalia for years, and he knew he would get his butt kicked. Fortunately, the present situation saved him from his ego, and the mention of his kids made reality crash down.

"You don't think its Gaea do you?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Thalia looked grim.

"I don't know. Honestly...I just don't know. All I do know is that the earth moving can't be good." Thalia shook her head, making Annabeth's stomach flip. But it was when Thalia looked toward the cabin of her sleeping children that made Annabeth's heart drop to her feet.

They had fought Gaea when they were teenagers, with nothing to lose except their own lives. Now, Gaea or whoever this deadly threat could be would endanger everything these demigods had built on. Annabeth was not a child any more; she was an adult, even more so, a parent. She had everything to lose if something were to happen to any of her children. Annabeth knew she would protect them with her dying breath if it came to it.

Her fist tightened unlike Percy's who'd had loosened at the mention of conflict. Annabeth still had fight left in her.

"Let's just hope it's a false alarm."

Her voice was as tough as the steel that carved her knife of bronze.


	8. Piper: Changing Tides

******* AUTHORS NOTE: A new chapter in Piper's perspective and a much needed push to move the story along. Also, I thought it would be good to explain what went down between Piper and Hazel once Annabeth left the table during the wedding. I didn't really know how to end this chapter though. Apologies in advance for the crappy ending, but I still hope you enjoy reading ;)**

* * *

Piper shuffled nervously, arms folded, the warm autumn breeze contrasting her skittish mood. She looked onward. Chiron seated on his chair at the porch of the big house, all adult demigods gathered around him with grim expressions; it was enough to give her déjà vu.

She was however thankful that the rift formed with Hazel had been at least partially resolved.

 _The sound of Hazel sipping water from her cup seemed to grow louder than the noise of her friends dancing around the fire. No one was on the table beside the two of them. Calypso had wondered off, muttering something about the bathroom, and Conner, Reyna, Nico and Will were dancing around the campfire with the rest of the demigods._

 _Piper's arms were crossed, and she blew the loose hair out of her face. She moved uncomfortably in her chair. The French twist just wasn't working for her. The tight dress that she could hardly move in wasn't helping either. To top it off, Hazel was just annoying the hell out of her. Just looking at her friend brought on a mix of emotions, mostly angry and hurt, but also sorrow and elation. Piper just put it all to her 'already starting to kick in' pregnancy hormones._

 _"You look nice Piper" Hazel murmured quietly. She had put her cup down on the table and took to fiddling with her fingernails in her lap instead._

 _"So do you" Piper replied curtly. Her words were blunt and uncaring, but she had meant what she said. Hazel's curly cinnamon locks sat on her shoulders, framing her face, although worn and tired, making her youthfulness shine from underneath. She took to wearing a pencil skirt and a loose tucked in blouse; smart, comfortable and stunning. Piper hadn't seen her shoes but she assumed they some kind of low heel._

 _Hazel seemed stung by Piper's words, and blinked back tears. Piper hadn't realised she used charm speak, and immediately felt remorse._

 _"I'm sorry Hazel, I'm just a little overwhelmed with this news." Piper said honestly. Hazel smiled sadly. She reached out a hand across the table and grabbed Piper's. Piper looked at her in surprise, but made no effort to squirm from her tight, pleading grasp._

 _"Do you think you have it in you to forgive me?"_

 _Piper sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She thought carefully before she spoke._

 _"Now, I'm not sure. Trust is a big thing for me in any kind of relationship. The Hazel and Frank I was talking to across iris messages this past year and last, aren't the Frank and Hazel here tonight. It's confusing and hard for me, and you've broken that trust. But I will forgive you, because I want Thomas to have a relationship with your family, and I want us to be close again."_

 _Hazel's smile was bright this time, real and true, like the Hazel Piper had met ten years ago. She nodded and pulled away her hand, a way to show that she respected and accepted Pipers wishes._

 _The sound of crying from the kids' table drew Piper's focus away from the conversation._

 _"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with my child?" Hazel said out loud in disbelief._

 _Sure enough, Hazel's three month old daughter was squirming from Silena's arms, trying to pull Charlie Jackson's hair from his head. As he continued to cry, she flung a wild fist square in his face. Charlie promptly shut up, too dumbfounded to do anything._

 _It took one look between Piper and Hazel before they burst out laughing._

 _They pushed out their chairs and ran to the table, stifling giggles._

 _The two hovered around the kids trying to determine what happened. Silena finally looked up at Hazel with embarrassment._

 _"They were getting along so well, and then all of a sudden she just went really mad." Silena complained. Hazel scooped Willow from her arms and cradled her, laughing._

 _"Sounds about right. Is Charlie ok?" Hazel asked the group. A few yeahs from the Stoll kids were enough for the two to leave the group in peace. Piper couldn't help but smile at her son's concentration as he continued his tablecloth Crayola drawing, the whole situation nothing more than background noise to him._

 _"You can hold her if you want." Hazel asked shyly when they had neared the chairs._

 _Piper grinned at her friend's meekness, and took Willow with careful hands and sat down with her. The girl sure looked mad, she seemed to have a permanent scowl plastered on her face, but when Piper tickled her foot she had the cutest hint of a smile that made her heart melt._

 _"She's a spitting image of Frank with your eyes Hazel. She's so tough, she's gonna be one hell of a woman." Piper said in awe. Hazel tilted her head and grinned back at her._

 _"Thomas looks like he's going to be a future artist of Olympus." Hazel noted with excitement. Piper laughed._

 _"I don't know where he gets it from." She shook her head and continued to make faces at Willow._

 _"Would it help if I told you something that no one knows yet?" Hazel said suddenly. It took a split second for Piper to realise the topic had moved on from small talk. Piper edged her on. Hazel took a deep breath._

 _"Frank and I are getting married." She said in one big rush._

 _Piper blinked, absorbing the information in and finally nodded in approval._

 _"Congratulations, it's some happiness you guys deserve after all that struggle." She used her charmspeak this time to make her voice appear as sincere and true as she felt. Hazel's eyes shined brighter than she had ever seen them before._

 _The night continued on like this. The two sharing information with each other, enough to start Piper on the road to regaining trust. Eventually the wax table candles started to melt into thick stumps. Willow fell asleep in Piper's arms, and Hazel danced with Frank, while Piper sat in content and peace, her tight dress and hair doing nothing to ruin her good mood. The air flashed strangely at one point, almost as if someone had made a vow upon the river Styx, but Piper continued watching Hazel and Frank dance around each other. She still couldn't believe the youngest of the group had somehow become the oldest._

Opening her eyes, Piper was now able to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Is it Gaea?" Annabeth asked shortly. Piper knew it was the question weighing on all the demigod's minds. She turned her head toward her. Annabeth was nervous like her, ADHD going out the roof with all the waiting and no answers to the mini earthquake and rumbling sky.

Chiron shook his head.

"Do not worry child, I know for certain it isn't the earth goddess causing troubles. I remember her presence, and she is very dormant now. She won't be bothering our world for a very long time." Chiron told her.

A wave of relief seemed to wash over everyone on the porch. Piper turned to her left, to catch eyes with Jason. He smiled at her and let out a massive sigh; probably the breath he was holding in waiting for Chiron to give them the all clear.

"However, this unnatural behaviour of the world cannot go unnoticed. I have a feeling something bigger is going on that I haven't figured out yet." Chiron coughed into his hand after he spoke. She noticed that Chiron had been coughing a lot more frequently. Piper put it too a nagging cold.

"I think I have some understanding." Calypso suddenly announced, stepping away from Leo, unlatching her grip from his hand and moving her way through the group next to Chiron.

"I saw my father, Atlas, yesterday, at my wedding. I confronted him. He wasn't fulfilling his punishment; someone had taken the weight of the sky from him. He claimed to have blackmailed, and when he said no to their demands, one of my sisters were killed. His black mailers told him to end the reign of the gods for good. If he fails, his immortality will be taken away from him forever." Calypso explained grimly.

Stunned silence followed. Leo continued nodding, trying to make sense of it all. Piper felt a pang of guilt for the two. The newlyweds should be preparing to go on their honeymoon, not trying to sort out godly troubles.

"Do you have any idea how these so called blackmailers plan to end the gods?" Jason asked carefully. Calypso sighed in frustration.

"Unfortunately no. What I can tell you is that Atlas told me to 'stay alert and do not trust anyone.' I don't know if that helps."

Jason rolled his eyes at the titan's limited information. He mouthed a thanks to Calypso who rolled her own in reply. Piper assumed the conversation hadn't gone too well with her father.

"What happens when a gods immortality is taken away from them for good, as in no getting it back forever? Do they just go to hades?" Reyna asked curiously. Calypso opened her mouth to answer when Chiron interrupted suddenly.

"Mortals begin to forget about the god, quickly. The god begins to die. They then fade from existence entirely." He said, very out of character, his voice a mix of sadness and bluntness. Calypso turned chalk white, her face a picture of confusion.

"That's the exact words my father used." Calypso said, a little breathless. She looked fragile and shaken.

"I'm sorry Calypso, but it seems Atlas has gotten himself in a mess that can't be resolved. Unless of course we find his blackmailers." He reached out from his wheel chair and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, patted it, and put it back down. Calypso nonetheless appeared determined.

"I made a vow on the river Styx last night. I promised I would see justice for him. Until my dying breath." She confessed strongly, picking herself up quickly while looking directly at Chiron.

 _So that's what that lighting was last night._

"A quest perhaps then? I do remember clearly Dionysus saying quests are for Thursdays, and today, if I'm not mistaken is very much that day of the week." Chiron proposed with a twinkle in his eye. The demigods chuckled.

Mr D; how could Piper forget the sardonic, sarcastic but occasionally comforting presence of the god?

His early leave of service to the demigod camp came a few years ago, after he helped a few demigods on an intense quest. It was a shock at first, especially to Chiron, but he had Jason to rely on, so the change wasn't all that bad. Demigods still missed him though, especially the older ones. Piper still remembered clearly one night when Conner and Travis Stoll claimed to have seen him in a local pub, gambled with him and almost won. It was the one and only appearance the 'diet coke' lover had ever made to the demigods since his release.

"I'll be going. I made my vow, and I'll have to fulfil it." Calypso said plainly.

"I'll be going too. We just got married, so consider it our honeymoon." Leo shrugged his shoulders. The two were bound; there was no doubt about that. Calypso smiled at her husband and blew a kiss in his direction. He winked at her in reply.

"I'm going too. I think one last quest before we settle down for good." Annabeth said to them. Percy turned to her in surprise, but recovered quickly.

"I want my kids to live in a world that's as safe as it possibly can get for our kind. We'll face these blackmailers together. We've got your backs guys." Percy told Leo and Calypso.

"I'm coming too." Piper found the words escaping her mouth before she could stop them. Jason wouldn't be happy but Piper didn't care. Percy had stirred the warrior spirit within her, a spirit she hadn't triggered in a long time.

 _One last time, why not_?

"Everyone stop! My oracle instincts are on."

Demigods moved to make room for Rachel Dare, in the centre of the crowd. She clutched her head, trying to draw focus to the outside world.

"I'm trying to translate it now, it's not a prophecy but rather a vision, coming to me in words, pictures and symbols all at once. A woman once titan's blood will lead the quest. It's telling me that ten half bloods including the eight half bloods who were on-board the Argo ten years ago will travel to the Grecian islands. There they will find an ancient deity, a titaness and a god of old. The three are connected, but I'm not sure how. The same message keeps repeating though. _All other demigods of Camp Half-Blood must prepare themselves for the change about to be forced upon the world_." The spirit of the oracle seemed to overcome her, but Rachel finished with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

There was a brief silence, enough time for the information to be absorbed. Leo's eyes lit up with interest.

"So looks like Gaea kicking team is back. Plus two other demigods, who will they be?" Leo asked curiously rubbing his hands together. He was excited, Piper could tell. Without a doubt she knew this quest would cement their friendship for good.

"I assume that the woman leading the quest is me? Reyna and Will are coming, no questions asked. We'll need a healer if anything goes wrong, and Reyna is the most experienced demigod I know, she's roman too, so that will come to our advantage. Everyone else needs to prepare the young'uns for the force of change on the world. " Calypso commanded, answering Leo's thoughts almost immediately. The quest was made for her; Piper could feel it in her bones.

No one protested, not even Clarisse.

Chiron clapped his hands and transformed into his horse self. "I'm calling the meeting over. If we all work together, I think we can solve this crisis without having to succumb to violence or putting the community in danger. Everyone please eat something for breakfast, quest goers talk to me tomorrow."

Chiron had such a fatherly presence. All adult demigods felt themselves being transported to their younger selves even with just a hint of the compassionate tone of his voice. The crowd started to disperse, but Piper couldn't help but catch on a conversation between Clarisse and Percy.

"…I have my boys to think about. I don't want to risk my life and them be without a mom. I know I'll put everything on the line for the quest if I was going, because that's just the way I am." Clarisse said with brutal honesty.

"I can't agree more with you Clarisse. Annabeth and I are going to think long and hard before we go anywhere near Greece. Charlie's still a baby after all." Percy replied with the same openness.

Clarisse La Rue not butt hurt over quest member pickings. Percy Jackson not jumping at the chance to play hero. The world was certainly changing.

* * *

"Piper stop." Jason pulled at her shoulder to halt her from rushing off. Piper almost tripped over her own feet in surprise. Jason's studied her face, trying to understand something Piper couldn't figure out. She frowned.

"What in the world were you thinking agreeing to this quest!" His voice suddenly filled with incredulity. Piper vented out air in frustration. She knew he would react like this, and she was in no mood for an argument.

"I was thinking my friends need my help, and my son needs protecting." She snapped. Jason rubbed his eyes and face, scarcely believing what his wife was saying.

"I can protect Thomas, you know I can." He protested. His eyes were full of emotion. Piper had to take a breath to steady herself. Jason rarely let himself get so worked up and frankly it was scaring her a little.

"I know you can, and I know I can too. I am perfectly capable of protecting hi-" She started.

"No you're not Piper." Jason cut her off; his voice was short and raw. Piper couldn't bring herself to retort back, the words hurt. Jason hadn't spoken so curtly like that to her before.

 _Why am I getting so sensitive over this? He's only looking out for me_

"What about our other child Piper? He or she needs protecting even more than Thomas. If something happened to you on the quest… It will be putting unnecessary danger on the baby."

Piper closed her eyes as she had done earlier on in the morning. Subconsciously she felt her stomach. The little one inside her was barely the size of a bean and Piper knew she could still maintain a relatively normal routine for about half a year. But her doctor did say to take the first couple of weeks easy, as the baby was really vulnerable. She had said the same thing about Thomas, and Piper had followed her words like code law. The quest would start tomorrow. Deep down Piper knew it would be too soon to go into an intense battle with monsters.

"I'm still going on this quest-" She began firmly. Jason opened his mouth to detest, but Piper shushed him.

"But I won't be fighting. I'm pretty strong at negotiations and Calypso might need that. Besides, I know you've got my back. And if worse comes to worse I still know how to wield a dagger. It's not like I'm physically incapable of defending myself." Piper finished. Jason looked as though he was going to say something but decided otherwise. He nodded.

"I'm happy with that, it's as safe as you're gonna get. I know you'll do what you believe and I can't control that, and I don't want to either. Now, to be honest, I think we're safer as a group." He said to her. Piper smiled and fixed the glasses on his face.

"Thomas will be safe with your sister and the rest of camp. This is his home. It's where he should feel safest." She said earnestly.

"Is this the main reason why you want to go on this quest? For him?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah. I think it is" She agreed.


	9. Nico: On The Rocks

*****Authors note**

 **Sorry this took awhile but here's the next chapter :) Happy New Year everybody! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Whoever was trying to change the world, Nico was certainly not in the mood to deal with them.

It all made sense now to him though; the strange hellhounds, the stolen underwear, the failed attempt to pit Zeus against Hades. All in an effort to make this blackmailer's scheme to end the gods reign in double time. The cliché, overused, thug thought idea, which Nico was frankly sick and tired of. It would be the third time he was protecting these beings, beings which Nico believed didn't deserve saving.

 _Why don't we just let it play out, just for once?_

But Nico knew he couldn't do that. He needed to see this mission out and needed to end the blackmailer's plans because in the end it was Will that needed saving, not some stupid god.

Fulfilling the quest would haul the impending death on Will.

The feeling of death had been circling around Will, and hadn't stopped since they arrived at Camp Half Blood. Not even his father was worth ten thousand of that life, and Nico would do anything to save him, the loss of his mother and sister had taught him such.

Nico could never tell Will of his burden. Their place in the quest would be put in jeopardy and Nico wanted him by his side, at least then he could protect him in someway. But Will knew that Nico was upset over something. Nico had barely spoken a word at dinner, wouldn't look in his eyes when they danced at the reception, and as Calypso explained what happened to her father, Nico felt himself shrink into the shadows as his heart skyrocketed to the ground.

Now, as he began to sheath his stygian sword, Nico felt himself become consumed by confusion and helplessness. He needed an escape. The quest would be an outlet for everything.

"And you still have that look on your face. Whatever's on your mind, you gotta tell me. We're a team, me and you."

Will's face looked concerned and punched Nico light heartedly on the shoulder. The blonde haired demigod slung his bow over his own, and continued to frown at Nico. Nico didn't even move his mouth into a half smile, so consumed in his thoughts.

"Let's go meet with Chiron." He droned numbly, completely disregarding Will's uneasiness. But as he began to walk off, Will grabbed hold of his wrist tightly and held him back, making Nico look at him. A thousand things seemed to flicker across both of their eyes, a silent communication that both didn't dare to speak in words.

It was not enough.

Nico pulled away, turned his eyes downcast and mumbled.

"I just need to sort my headspace out, I'm fine."

The earth and sky were silent that morning for the first time in the past two days.

It did nothing to lesson the tension between the two.

* * *

It was late morning now. The chosen ten were gathered. Strapped to the max with weapons and supplies, the journey anticipated was the focus in all minds. Nico assumed the decision to go on the quest was a tough one for most of the demigods, but he was surprised that no one had backed out. Nico and Will were really the only demigods fighting full time, the rest had maintained a relatively serene way of life. He hoped the quest would be short, but yet again he wondered why so many demigods were needed for the journey.

"Leo, are you sure the Parthenos is ready to travel?" Chiron asked with concern.

Leo nodded and smiled.

"The last demigod to use it was in January. She's been ready for months now."

The Parthenos. Named after Athena herself, Leo had built the ship concoction for demigods to use in their future quests. Now it would be the first time Leo had led the ship in his own. Compared to the Argo II, Nico was not sure if it would meet its standards. But technology had changed since then, and he was eager to be proven otherwise.

"Very well then. Is everyone prepared, ready?" Chiron persisted. He coughed in his elbow making the feeling of death grow stronger around Will. Nico shuddered inching further away from him.

"Yes Chiron, we are ready to leave, but are you sure you're ready for us to?" Calypso said with a cheeky grin. The group laughed, Leo especially. Nico even managed a short throaty noise to escape his lips.

Chiron shook his head at her playful comment.

"Yes child of course, I'm only making sure you will be safe. It's just…well, never mind" Chiron waved everyone off. Calypso tilted her head to the side, pressing him to continue. Chiron closed his eyes.

"It's so strange to see all of you on this quest together again, after so many years. Ten adult demigods on a mission... This kind of thing hasn't happened in the history of the gods reign."

Chiron began stroking his beard thoughtfully. His words were distant, almost if he was talking to himself rather than everyone.

"It's different from when you were children and l I worry the quest is asking for trouble. You all have family, children, careers to get back to. You shouldn't be doing the gods dirty work, not anymore. Each of you has had your fair share of challenges to overcome, more than any demigod to enter camp half blood." Chiron continued passionately.

"You promise me this will be the last one. All of you. No matter what Rachel spurs." He added seriously.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and mumbled something along the lines of 'I promise.'

Content with their answers, Chiron clapped his hands together. The centaur's seal of approval was stamped for the quest.

"Off you go then, to Greece it is. Come back with stories to tell the kids."

The demigod parents laughed. The rest grinned. The excitement to leave their ordinary lives and jump into the shoes of their teenage years was finally upon them.

* * *

"And then we got into this huge battle with hellhounds-O'leary should be at your house now by the way." Will explained with wild hand movements, pointing at Annabeth and Percy while keeping his eye contact fixed on Calypso.

She looked perplexed as he began explaining the adventure Nico and he had encountered on their way to the wedding. Everyone else around the dining table continued to buzz with excitement. Breakfast had been eaten. The only evidence of the feast were empty plates and the giant milk stain left from when Frank had knocked over the carton.

Nico had to admit; the Parthenos was great. The dark and mysterious colour scheme of the interior was doing wonders for him. Although he wasn't really sure about the sofa chairs around the dining table. Leo seemed to relish in the idea though, his legs kicked up and a huge smile on his face, despite the serious circumstances and his delayed honeymoon.

"You look kind of impressed-you feeling ok?" Reyna asked, pushing Nico lightly in the arm, shocking himself out of his daydream. She was sitting beside him, kind of quiet too, not like her usual bossy self.

Nico laughed. "Yeah I'm fine, just admiring this ship. I think Leo nailed this design, it's a hundred times better than the Argo II."

"That's probably because you were in a jar half the time and couldn't appreciate it as much as everyone else." Reyna teased.

"Hey! You were on the Argo for like five seconds and then you had to bring the stupid statue back to camp half-blood with me. So you should understand my impressed feelings. " Nico retorted with ease. Reyna laughed.

"Ok you win, but seriously what's up? You keep staring at Will like he's gonna disappear." Nico could tell Reyna was preparing herself for a defensive response, but all he could do was freeze. _She knows, she knows, she knows_

"Is it really that obvious?" Nico whispered faintly. Reyna lifted her eyebrow in surprise. She wasn't expecting that answer.

"No, I'm not sure what you're on about. I just figured something's up because I know you like the back of a book. You've been avoiding Will's gaze the entire time we've been on here." She said. Nico let a little breath escape his lungs. His secret was safe.

"We had a fight. We decided we needed some space." Nico explained. It was partial truth, but Reyna was never going to be that gullible enough to believe him.

"I'm not going to press you, but if you need someone to talk to that's not Will or Hazel, I'm here. Your secrets are safe with me." Reyna put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Nico nodded gratefully.

He knew he could tell her about Will and she wouldn't say a word against him, but he just couldn't bring himself to. The secret was buried deep within him; it would take a lot of poking and prodding to get that information out. Nonetheless, Reyna's support had lessoned the burden a little.

"Thanks Reyna." His voice was filled with relief.

"Anytime Nico." She smiled warmly in reply.

They sat together in a comfortable silence watching the rest of the team. Most of the demigods around the table began to tune into the conversation between Will and Calypso. Nico eventually became aware of Will looking at him from the corner of his eye. He had spotted him laughing. Nico pretended he didn't see Will looking at him.

"You know, you're kind of quiet yourself actually." Nico noted suddenly.

"I am?"

"Yeah

-Want to share anything?"

Reyna sighed.

"Nothing really, I'm pretty much a clean slate. I'm just thinking about the life game. Everyone in this room seems so far ahead in it. I feel like I just begun." She said reflectively.

"Even me?"

"Yeah, even you. Despite what you've told me, you and Will up until this point have hit the sweet spot. You're both so solid, so whole and healed. There's nothing but unconditional love between you too." She explained wistfully. Nico felt like he had been punched in guts, and swallowed his pain down. He nodded and hoped Reyna wouldn't look at him. She didn't. Reyna continued to gaze towards the ceiling.

"What about Conner? You guys seem to be going strong. "Nico pointed out.

"We are. I just don't know if we're going to last. I haven't felt the sweet spot yet. She sighed. Nico scoffed.

"You've got nothing to worry about, trust me. It's early days and it takes time to find that place." Nico told her easily.

"That's the problem. I'm surrounded by ten, fifteen-year relationships. And here I am, just holding onto a three month one. It's overwhelming." She explained honestly.

Nico beckoned her to listen in closely.

"I can tell you right now, everyone in this room has at some stage wished they were back to where you are right now. You have freedom to explore anything. Don't feel overwhelmed; feel liberated. You've got nothing holding you back or stopping you. Most importantly, you don't have to deal with the fear of losing someone." Nico almost choked on the last bit.

"Thanks Nico." Reyna whispered.

"Anytime Reyna" He replied.

The two quietest half bloods in the room continued to stare at Leo's interior design, appreciating it as much as Leo and his sofa.


End file.
